


Across the Oceans

by hidansbabe530



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I mean, It's country based, Nudity, Or is it Mentions of Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's a fanfiction, please, so I made my own county, so just roll with it, well either way it's full of naked people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillica is a new country on the radar, having been found by America.  How does she respond to meeting the other countries? And further more, England?</p><p>Please forgive the shitty summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Lillica
> 
> 'Family': America (Sort of like older brother)
> 
> History: Lillica was an island nation in the pacific ocean that went centuries, even millennia, before being discovered by America. They were a calm people with bad tempers. They held many festivals and instead of just taking complete control of Lillica, like America originally intended, Lillica was left alone, to become an actual country all on it's own.
> 
> Human representation: Lillica is a girl with long brown hair and deep amber eyes. Tan and petite. Strong willed like her older brother. She is very calm, but quick to anger. She likes to have fun, but knows how to seperate fun from work. She's also a little oblivious to the term 'personal space' as she will hug anyone out of the blue, just because she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making countries is hard! How do you describe them, like seriously? Anyways, I hope this goes alright. I'm a little nervous on this one because when I have my OC interact with other countries, I don't want to make the others seem OOC or too racially stereotypical or insulting... So I hope I end up doing everyone justice! If not, any hints on how to fix that are appreciated! =)

**Lillica's POV**

I sighed as I clung to my older brother as we headed to a meeting of countries. I was officially a country as of a few centuries ago, I can't really remember, and my brother was going to introduce me to everyone as his little sister.

Who's my older brother? The United States of America, but he goes by America. He's talkative and full of ideas, even if they're a little childish. But he's kind to me, and that's all that matters.

"I'm so psyched. Everyone's gonna be totally jealous of me. I mean, who would've thought I'd have a cute little sister? Right Lillica?" I nodded.

"Yes Brother." He smiled as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright. Now, let's go over the old guys you'll be meeting. Russia's a freaking creep, France is a pervert, Germany's scary, Italy's a total pushover, Spain's lazy, and England is a total douche. No one really notices Canada, Austria's stuck up, but Japan's pretty cool." I nodded as he continued with the countries I would be meeting.

"I think that's everyone. But none of them are as awesome as me!" I giggled lightly.

"Yes Brother." I just pushed my cheek against his happily.

"Hey Lillica, I'm kinda trying to drive and HOLY SHIT!" He slammed on the brakes to stop from rear ending someone. He let out a deep breath. "Whew! That was close!" He chuckled lightly before looking at me. "You can totally cling later Lillica, but I told you it's not safe to do that when I'm driving." He pet my head with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes, sorry America." And he continued driving. We got to the meeting hall and, of course, we were late. It was America's job to be late I swear sometimes.

"Yo dudes! Sorry I'm late. I needed to get someone."

"What?! This is a private meeting between countries! You can't just bring someone in!" Someone said. They had a strong, booming voice. One that demanded respect and order.

"Yeah, sorry Germany, but this isn't just anyone." America stepped to the side as he smiled wide. "I want to introduce you to a new country. My little sister, Lillica!" I stood in front of a room of other countries. I smiled sweetly.

"Hello. It's good to meet you all." Everyone just stared at me. A man with blond hair down to his shoulders, blue eyes, and the beginning of a beard stood up.

"What a beauty! Where did you find her America?" The man had these eyes that creeped me out and I wished he'd stop looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"I found her in the pacific ocean while I was sailing around saving the world." He boasted. I giggled.

"Please Brother. You were lost after you left Hawaii and couldn't find your way back." He pouted like a child.

"I knew where I was going." He said, sitting down. I just stood where I was when a man with light brown hair parted in the middle with a single curl on the left side came up to me.

"Wow, you really are a pretty pretty girl. I'mma Italy! And that's my friend Germany!" I smiled and just hugged him. He hugged me back. "Yay! I made a friend with a pretty girl!" I giggled lightly.

"I like you Italy. You are very nice!" He blushed lightly.

"Be careful Italy. She's a clinger." America warned playfully.

"What's a clinger?" I then wrapped my legs around his waist. Italy then began to freak out.

"That's a clinger. Don't worry too much, she only does that for a bit then she totally let's go." I let go and looked to Italy.

"Sorry about that! I just like hugs."

"I like hugs too!" And we hugged again.

"Italy! Sit down we are trying to get this meeting started. You... uh... Lillica was it. You can't be here, so wait outside." America frowned.

"Aw come on man. She's a country, why can't she be here too?" Germany ran a hand threw his slicked back blond hair.

"We don't know her well enough for her to be here. We only just found out she was a country. Let us learn more about her and then we will see." I frowned.

"Hey! If you wouldn't kick me out, you'd learn something about me!" I snapped. I didn't want to be left out or dismissed like something used. America sighed a little.

"Lillica. Calm down. Germany's not trying to be a jerk. Just wait outside or something." I glared at him as I marched out of the room and slammed the door. I understand why they didn't want me in there, it makes sense. They just met me and it's normal to be slightly suspicious of new people right?

I sat in the hall, thinking of what I had to offer the other countries. I had tropical fruits, but I'm not the only country that can give that. I have beautiful beaches, but so doesn't any country with borders along an ocean or sea. What did I have that's unique to me that no other country has?!

I sighed as I dropped my head. I should've asked America to give me lessons on the other countries... actually... that was probably a bad idea. America doesn't do well teaching stuff he finds boring, and if his complaining about this meeting said anything, the other countries weren't as interesting to him as food or himself.

I began to rack my brain. What the hell did I have that I could give other countries? I'm not artistic, even if I'm better than my older brother. I'm not an engineer. I don't have any strength, I've never needed to go to war because no one knew I existed really until today. What was it that I could contribute? What did America say to me? What did he say I could give?

'Your festivals are amazing. Your music rivals Austria and your dancing is like off the chain! And you're cute as hell! Any country would want to be your ally!' I didn't know who Austria was at the time, but I had the feeling I'll meet him soon.

As that thought was leaving my head, the doors opened and people started filing out. I stood as a man with short, messy blond hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows came out. First thought: Holy SHIT he's hot! Second thought: Who is he? Third Thought: What is with those eyebrows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'cha think? I hope I got everyone I brought up right... And seriously, England's eyebrows. They're up there with Rock Lee's from Naruto and Erwin Smith's for AoT/SnK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lillica's POV**

I was going to say something when America came out.

"Hey Lillica! Guess what? We're eating at England's!" The man I was just staring at got this angry scowl on his face.

"Don't just invite yourself over!" America just continued to smile.

"Oh come on man. I want Lillica to make friends!" I just looked at America for a second.

"I thought you said England was a douche?" America paled, stupid smile still on his face, while one of England's eyebrows twitched.

"Well now you're definitely not stepping foot in my house." America started to whine.

"Come on! What can I do to get you to let us over? I brought some games! We can totally play them." England shook his head.

"I'm not interested in your pointless action based games. They're crude and either completely simple minded or complicated as hell." America crossed his arms. Before he opened his mouth, I stepped in.

"Excuse me, Mr. England. I'm sorry for my brother. He's an ass sometimes. But if I may, I would like to get to know you better. I don't know many countries, as I am still sort of new. I hate to push this on you, but may America and I eat with you?" England and America just stared at me.

"Hey! I'm not an ass!" America obviously had to break the silence first. I just kept my eyes on England and smiled as sweetly as I could.

"S-Sure. But this is to my own benefit and has nothing to do with wanting to help you, understand." I just smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, thank you England!" I noticed his cheeks heat up slightly and could feel America glaring a little.

So to England's house we went. It was a very nice house. I couldn't help but stare at it wide eyed.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" England smirked.

"Of course it is. It's an Englishman's house. Better than any other." I nodded slightly.

"I'd say. America's house is nice, but this feels..." I trailed off as I tried to think of the right words. "It feels mature. It's a nice change." England smiled as we walked into the house, while America pouted behind me. England showed me to the living room and I sat down with America.

"What do you want to eat?" England asked. I was about to open my mouth when America stopped me.

"He can't cook so don't ask for anything complicated." England glared.

"My cooking's fine!"

"You're cooking sucks." I giggled as they continued. "What's so funny?" America asked. I just shook my head.

"It's nothing Brother. It's just cute watching you two argue. If England's food is as awful as you say, then that must explain your taste buds." The two just stared at me. "Anyways, anything you want to feed us is fine, England." He nodded before leaving the room.

"Lillica." America looked at me. "What are you up to Sis?" I just shook my head again.

"Nothing America. I want to make allies, and even if what you say about England is true, I wouldn't mind having him as an ally. You can't hold my hand forever." He shook his head.

"Well, I meant it. England's cooking is the worst." I just stared at America.

"If so, why did you want to eat here?" America was caught off guard when we heard swearing coming from the kitchen. I automatically went to see that England had caught something on fire.

"England are you alright?" I asked as I helped him put the fire out. He sighed as he emptied the charred remains of something into the trash.

"I'm alright, but dinner may take longer than expected." I shook my head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go sit down England. Let me cook something? I've never been able to share my native food with anyone but America." England went off while I started cooking. I was looking through cupboards when I saw a case of tea. My eyes lit up. I've heard of tea, but I've never had it. I looked through instructions as I decided to brew some before cooking. I brought the teapot and two cups to the living room where America was rambling on about himself while England read a book, trying to ignore him.

"I brewed some tea." I said as I placed it on the table. "I hope that's alright?" England shook his head as I poured the tea into the cups. America just stared at me.

"You can brew tea?" He asked. I giggled lightly.

"W-Well... this is my first time. I found instructions in the kitchen and followed them. I hope I did it right." England hesitated before grabbing his cup. America just grabbed his and sipped it.

 

"Wow! Tea can actually taste good!" He said as he continued to drink it. England cocked an eyebrow before taking a sip. His eyes widened slightly.

"Well, I need to start making dinner. Please excuse me." And I headed to cook. I found a few ingredients to make Lillican macadamia nut encrusted chicken breasts and coconut bread. Once I finished, I put it on the dining room table and went and got the boys.

"Wow! You made chicken!" America happily sat down and began digging into his plate before I could say anything. England just sat down, waiting for me. As we began, he looked very surprised, but pleased by what he tasted.

"What interesting flavors. What is this?" He asked, taking another bite.

"One of my native dishes. Is it okay?" England nodded slowly.

"It'd put that bastard France to shame." America nodded.

"I know right? And she could totally kick Austria's ass in music." England made a surprised face again.

"Really? Is that so?" America nodded and smiled widely.

"Yeah! It's better than that classical crap all you dudes listen too. It's upbeat and totally danceable." I blushed slightly.

"I'm surprised you can talk so highly about someone who isn't yourself, America." My brother did one of his 'Hero' smiles.

"Well, Lillica is my little sister! Of course I'm gonna talk about her like that. Anyone related to me is awesome!" England made a face before turning to me.

"So you're musically inclined?" I nodded. "If I may ask, would you mind performing one of your native songs after dinner?" I smiled wide before nodding happily.

"I would love too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... macadamia nuts and chicken.... not sure how that would actually taste, but let's assume that it would be amazing for the sake of the story. Making your own country is kind of fun! Trying to portray other countries correctly... is a challenge... but hey I'm having fun and I hope the rest of you are too! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillica's POV**

So after cleaning up dinner, we returned to the living room. I looked around for something to substitute the usual instruments I used. I didn't see anything but a piano and a violin.

"What is it Lillica?" I sighed as I turned to America.

"There isn't anything I can use to substitute the instruments I usually use. It's not like I carry a guitar on me or anything."

"Guitar?" England asked. I smiled as I laughed a little.

"Well, you see. I may be new to being a country, but I've been able to keep up technologically with the world as cargo ships crashed on my shores. Many people from other countries live on my island and brought things from their home to me. So my native music is a mixture of what I guess would be calypso and rock." England seemed interested. "However, without a guitar or at least some type of drum, I can't make my music. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright Lillica. It's not your fault all these guys like that classical crap." England's eyebrows furrowed.

"Classical is a gentlemen's music! It's nothing like that bloody pop or hip hop music you like so much!"

"Hey dude! Don't diss the music. At least you don't need to were stuffy clothes to enjoy my music!" I shook my head as I just sat down at the piano and started to play something. It was upbeat and fun, and America had this shit eating grin on his face. "She can even make boring pianos sound awesome!"

"I'd say." England said. I just happily played and once I finished flashed a bright smile.

"I hope that works as a substitute!" England nodded.

"Austria has a rival." England said, which made me smile more. "What else are you good at?"

"Dancing! Lillica is a great dancer!" I shook my head automatically.

"Yes, but it's not something I just show to anyone. You know that America. You only saw me dance because you came to my home without permission during one of my festivals." I glared a little. "And I have yet to get an apology."

"I'm not apologizing for something like that. You danced great! It was totally hot!" I leaned away.

"I don't think siblings describe each other as 'hot' unless they mean temperature." America scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, you're right. But you still dance great!" I sighed as I looked away.

"Whatever. Anyways. I think we've overstayed our welcome. We asked to stay for dinner, not the night. Excuse us England, and thank you for allowing us over for dinner. I hope to see you again soon. Maybe get to know you better." England nodded.

"Of course. Let me show you to the door." And so America and I left England's house and headed to a hotel.

"So, you seemed to hit it off with him." America said. I smiled.

"Yes, well it was nice to talk to someone besides you for a change. Next time, maybe we could see Italy? I really liked him!" America laughed as we continued to the hotel.

"Maybe. If he's not clinging to Germany." I laughed a little as we got into our room.

"Thank you for bringing me Brother. It was nice meeting the other countries. I hope to be friends with all of them."

"Yeah, no problem. You're my little sister and you should totally have friends." I smiled as I clung to him.

"I love you Brother." America blushed a little.

"H-hey. Don't cling like that." I frowned.

"But we're alone. And I want a hug." He sighed as he tried to push me off.

"Come on Lillica. I know you're clingy, but sometimes it's just too much you know." I let go and sat on the bed farthest from the door.

"Yeah, well you suck."

"What! I don't suck! I'm a hero and hero don't suck!" I smirked.

"They do if they're girls." America just stared at me.

"Well I'm not a girl so it doesn't matter!" I sighed as I laid down and lifted my legs, allowing my skirt to fall and pool at my waist, showing off my long tan legs and panties. America covered his eyes. "Sis!"

"Deal with it Bro. Focus on your video games or something. I need to get my stretches done before bed."

"Sis!" America hissed. "Be decent! What if someone sees you!"

"We're in one of the higher rooms so no one can see in. You are the only one who'll see, and considering you like my dancing, this should be nothing to worry about." I sent him a quick glare. "And it's not like you haven't seen me naked before so relax. At least I'm wearing clothes."

"Don't remind me." America sighed as he turned on the TV to start playing a game.

It was true. In my homeland, on my island, my people walk around nude sometimes. It's comfortable not having clothing rubbing against your skin. Feeling the sun directly on your flesh and the slight feel of dirt and grass caressing your body is a great feeling. When America first found me, most of the island was walking around naked, as was I. He was completely embarrassed and covered his eyes begging us to put clothes on. I did and somehow after that we became allies and got the Brother/Sister relationship we have now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels a little forced.... Maybe I'll rewrite it to flow better, but for now this will be left as is.... =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Lillica's POV**

I returned home a few days after the meeting America brought me too. I was happy to be home. I missed the beaches and my people. I headed straight home. A house built amongst the trees in the center of the island. I lived here alone, and it was tranquil. There was a waterfall that emptied into a nice pond with a great beach, and it was mine and mine alone.

I wasn't really a loner, but everyone enjoyed being alone every once in awhile. I laid out on my deck, the sun on my skin as I laid in nothing, a glass of water on the table next to my chair. The sun felt great. I hummed happily as I heard the birds around me sing.

No one ever came to my island, so I never expected someone to knock on my door. Well, I sort of did. People came to tell me what was wrong with the economy or with complaints, and it was normal to answer in whatever I was, or wasn't, wearing. So when I opened the door to see someone I recognized from the meeting America had just returned me from, was a complete shock. And by the look on their face, seeing me naked was an even bigger one to them.

"I am so sorry!" They said, turning away and covering their eyes. I sighed as I grabbed a robe I kept by the front door.

"Don't worry about it. I have clothes on now so you can look." They turned slowly before they sighed in relief. It was a man with neat black hair and large brown eyes. "My name is Japan. I've come to see if you would like to talk about trading." I blinked a few times before smiling.

"Yes, please come in. Oh, let me put on some real clothes. I don't work in just a robe." So while he sat in my office, I went and put on some real clothes, aka a green strapless sundress that went down to my knees.

"You are Lillica, correct?" I nodded as I sat down and leaned on my desk.

"Yes, I am. What would you like to trade with from me, Japan?" He pulled out a briefcase and laid it on my desk.

"Well, if you can trade me your Lillican lilies and music, I can give you these." He opened it to show a variety of different books and electronics. My eyes sparkled as I grabbed one of the books.

"What is this?" I asked, curious.

"It is called manga. It is very popular in my country and around the world. A lot of people read them." I opened it and read a bit, a wide smile on my face.

"Are you sure you will be willing to give me these for a few flowers and music?" Japan nodded.

"I am sure. Any way to create income is very important." I smiled.

"Alright. You have a deal Japan. I'll give you lillies and music in exchange fo manga and electronics." We shook on it, signed an agreement, and I saw Japan off. I smiled as I went to do work on the export of my national flower. This actually makes more jobs for me, and so my economy will become better as well! Considering I don't really have a real economy.

"Miss. Lillica!" I opened my door to see one of the festival directors. "Our Friend Festival preparations have begun and all is running smoothly. The festival should be ready by the assigned date." I smiled.

"Thank you." I went to my calendar. I had festivals at least once a month. For planting season, harvest season, to celebrate family, lovers, almost anything if I want to be truthful. I hummed as I walked over to my phone to call America.

"Yo, America!" I smiled.

"Hello Brother, it's Lillica. I was calling to see if you would be making it to my Friend Festival this year?"

"Yeah totally! Hey, can I invite a few friends?"

"You mean some of the other countries? Sure, that would be great."

"Awesome! I'll tell you who I get alright!"

"Thank you Brother. I'll see you in two weeks." And I hung up. Yeah, my festivals are a huge deal and take a few weeks to plan. Food, entertainment, prizes, stuff of the sort. It's all very important. I hummed to myself as I stripped to go stargazing.

The day of the Friend Festival came and so didn't a fairly large plane. America didn't tell me exactly who he had invited, but he had told me that he had gotten quite a few countries to agree to come. I met them at the landing strip.

"Lillica!" America yelled as he got off the plane. I automatically clung to him. And watched as Japan came off the plane too.

"Japan! I'm glad you could make it! How have you been enjoying my flowers?"

"Hello Lillica. They have been doing very well." I smiled and shook his hand before invading his personal bubble, even if I knew it bugged him. Next off the plain was Italy, and he hugged me before I could hug him.

"Hello Lillica! Thanks for inviting me and my brother to your country!" I cocked my head as someone who looked similar to Italy came off the plane. "This is Romano! See brother, I told you she was pretty!" Romano nodded as a man with brown hair and green eyes came off and smiled to me.

"Hola! My name is Spain!" I just hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you Spain!" He smiled as I let go.

"So cute." I sighed as France came off the plane. "Do I get a hug too?" I shrugged.

"Not now France. Maybe later." He frowned, but handed me a rose anyways. I smiled lightly. "It's beautiful France. Thank you." I gave him a quick hug. Germany was next off the plane. I automatically began feeling his muscles.

"What are you doing!?"

"None of the men here have muscles nearly as nice as yours, Germany. They're absolutely amazing!"

"I know right! And he's got a pretty firm butt too!" Italy said from off to the side. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I'll take your word for it. Is this everyone America?" He shook his head.

"Nope, we managed to pull boring old England from his work." I smiled as I turned to see England coming out. I pretty damn near tackled him.

"England! I'm so glad you could make it!" He blushed slightly as he turned his head away.

"I came to see what you had to offer me. I didn't come because I wanted to get to know you better and be your friend, so don't mistake my intentions." I just giggled.

"Yes yes England. Whatever makes you feel like a man." We headed off the landing strip when I remembered something. "Oh no! America, did you tell them of my customs?" America shook his head.

"It's not like it's anything drastic." And as soon as he said that a naked couple walked by, gaining everyone's attention.

"What the hell! Why are they walking around naked!"

"Hey! She has nice boobies!" Italy said with a smile. "Look Romano! Their are boobies everywheres!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry everyone, it is custom for my people to walk around naked sometimes. I hope this doesn't make any of you too uncomfortable." Germany sighed.

"Italy usually walks around half naked anyways, so it's not like I'm not used to it by now." Spain agreed. France seemed really excited about it.

"You really embrace the beauty of the human body. May I ask why you aren't strutting in your naked glory Miss. Lillica?" America automatically glared.

"Hey dude, this is my sister your talking to!" I giggled a little.

"Calm down America. It's normal for me to walk around naked in my own home and you know that. Oh, Japan, I don't think I properly apologized for the start I gave you when you came to visit. Forgive me for greeting you less than decent when you came to discuss work."

"What!? Japan's seen you naked!" I nodded.

"Yes, poor man was traumatized I'm sure." I turned to England. "What about you England?" He sighed as he shook his head.

"I can't change the customs of another country. Though it's not very civilized." My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that my people aren't civilized like yours!" I snapped. "We enjoy the freedom it brings us. We are comfortable with our bodies and don't mind showing it too everyone! If you've got a fucking problem, go home." Everyone kinda just stared at me as I turned and began to walk away. "I have to go make sure the entertainment is ready, you guys can walk around and explore. There's nothing here that can kill you and MY people are very accepting of others!" And so I walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys... but I think Lillica and Italy would be good friends! Italy likes hugging people and walking around naked, so doesn't Lillica! And you can not tell me that Germany's muscles aren't amazing!!! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Lillica's POV**

I felt kinda bad for snapping at England like that, but it was uncalled for calling me uncivilized just because my people walk around nude. I made it to one of the stages where some performers were sitting with drums and guitars.

"Miss. Lillica! We're almost ready! The dancers are getting on their traditional dance attire. Will you be joining them?" I nodded.

"Yes, I haven't participated in a festival dance recently. And I have some friends here!" They nodded as I went to get on the traditional dance attire. Also known as two large leaves woven together into a skirt that ends mid thigh, and a brassiere made out of flowers. It felt good to have the foliage directly on my skin, even if it was a little scratchy.

The entertainment was beginning and I went on stage with the dancers as the music began. I saw France, Italy and Romano among the crowd, and at the back I could see Germany and Spain keeping an eye on them. America was off to the side talking to Japan, and England was nowhere in sight. It was a little depressing to say the least. But it was my fault for yelling at him.

As the dancing began, I could hear Italy, France, and Romano making comments on the girls dancing, even a few about me. I saw America smiling while he most likely bragged to Japan on how amazing I, his little sister, was at dancing. Spain and Germany didn't seem to really care. Well, Spain did, but Germany didn't. And that's when I saw England sitting quietly off to the side where the others couldn't see him, smiling, tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the beat.

I smiled as I moved. To be truthful, dancing in my homeland was what most places would call 'vulgar', and I could really care less. We walked around naked, dancing erotically was just part of it all. But it didn't phase any of us. We were all used to it, so when one of the girls brassieres fell off, it was kicked to the side like nothing and no one really cared, except for the foreigners.

"That's indecent!" I could barely hear Germany in the back of the crowd. It made me a little upset, but I wasn't going to change my people for him. After a few hours, I got off the stage and headed over to England, who was still rocking out on his own.

"England." I said once I was closer. He froze as he quickly fixed his composure.

"Lillica. What are you doing over here?" I smiled as I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, I saw you were over here all alone, so I decided to give you some company." He blushed a little.

"May I ask what you're doing on my lap?" I just cocked my head.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well... it's not really lady-like." I just frowned a little.

"Well I'm sorry. But in case you didn't notice, no one here is." I pointed to the stage where one of the girls allowed their skirt to fall and kicked it away to continued, completely nude. "I'm sorry I'm not what you deem civilized, but it works for my people. They are comfortable and happy."

"I'm not really trying to offend you Lillica. It's just a little too much for me to take at once." I blinked a few times and nodded.

"That's understandable. Culture shock right?" England nodded. "Alright, that makes sense. I'm sorry to be overwhelming you. Come on, I'll get you a drink." He nodded as I pulled him to a stall serving Rice Pudding Martinis. "Two martinis!" I said. The man gave us the drinks. "Here England." He took the drink and smiled lightly.

"Thanks Lillica." He took a sip and made a face slightly. I smiled a little.

"Not to your liking?" He cleared his throat as he took another sip.

"I'm used to drinking wine, scotch or beer." I giggled lightly.

"Not used to rum I see." He shook his head.

"I used to drink rum in my younger years. It's just been a while is all." I smiled as I took another sip of my drink. "Are you of legal age to drink that?" I smiled.

"In my country, the legal drinking age is 17. And in human years, I could be considered 18." England nodded.

"I'd be considered 23." He said taking another sip. I couldn't help the giggle. "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Hey England, do you have a human name too?" He turned to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, do you?" I nodded.

"Lilly Pacific."

"Arthur Kirkland." I smiled as I leaned against him.

"Would you rather me call you Arthur or England?"

"England, please. Only those very close to me call me Arthur, and then that's only in private." I frowned a little, but understood a little. I looked to England out of the corner of my eyes and saw that his face was getting a little flushed. I raised an eyebrow.

"England, are you a light-weight?" He seemed to get insulted by that.

"I'm not a bloody light weight! I can handle my alcohol just fine." And he just downed the rest of his drink without a second thought. I sighed.

"If you say so. But your face is slightly flushed." His face colored more as he looked away.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink anymore. I hate to admit it, but I become an arse when I drink too much." I smiled a little.

"Alright. Is there anything you want to look at? It's the Friend Festival, so it's not all half or completely naked dancers." England chuckled lightly as we headed to some of the game stalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just bullshitting as I go... and I didn't even try to make a small date between the two but meh, why the fuck not? Oh, and I decided to add in the human names a bit, don't expect them to be used often, I'll be sticking with their country names for the most part. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Lillica's POV**

England and I headed around to different game booths, and the Englishman seemed to have a lot of fun playing them. I was happy to see someone enjoying the festival so much. After so many years having the same things over and over again, seeing an excited new face was nice.

"And here's your prize!" Someone said from one of the booths, handing England two vines, dyed red and blue, weaved into bracelets with a simple lilly stone. England stared at them as he took them.

"These are amazing." He said, looking it over. "Are they like friendship bracelets or something?" I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well it is a Friend Festival, so obviously the prizes at the games would be for friends." I smiled wide. England looked between the bracelets and me before looking away and handing one of them towards me.

"This isn't because you're my only friend or anything, I could easily give this to Japan, but you need friends and this is to make me look better." I just shook my head as I took the bracelet and put it on. Then after his was on I hugged him.

"Thanks England! I've never gotten one before!" England seemed slightly shocked.

"What do you mean? Surely your people have given them to you." I shook my head.

"Not really. I'm not really a friend to them. They view me more as a mother or a leader. My first friend was America, but he's also my big brother, so he doesn't really count. So you're my first real friend. Thank you!" I hugged him again, this time wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Um... is this behavior normal for you?" I nodded.

"Everyone here is like this to one sense or another." It was true. Everyone was cliging to at least one other person if not more. "We're a very close people." England nodded as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from sliding down too far.

"I see. Well, where would you like to go now?" I just shrugged as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We could look around the booths more. See if their are any souvenirs you'd like to bring back. Who knows, your people might like them enough to ask for us to open trades for each other." England nodded.

"So am I carrying you to the next booth, or are you going to walk?" I smiled.

"Would you carry me?" He just shrugged.

"I could, but not like this." I nodded.

"Alright, how would you like to carry me?" England maneuvered me in his arms until one arm was under my knees and the other was supporting my shoulders.

"If a gentlemen is to carry a lady, this is a more proper way, don't you think?" I smiled and leaned against him.

"Yes, it is. But I'm not a lady." England shook his head.

"Even so." And we headed to some other booths. England was interested with almost everything he saw. "What is this?" He asked, pointing at something on one of the flower tables. I looked at it and sighed.

"Those aren't supposed to be out yet." I said, looking to the stall owner. She looked at what I was pointing at.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! How did that get mixed in there?" She automatically began to reach for it when England picked it up.

"What is it though?" I put a hand over my mouth as I began to laugh a little. "What?"

"It's intimate clothing for women." I said, and the garment slipped from his fingers and back to where he grabbed it, in which the woman running the stall took it out and then proceeded to see if anything else was put out on accident. England had a dark blush on his face.

"Y-Your clothing is all made of foliage?" He asked as we walked away from the stall. I shook my head.

"No. We have cotton and silk as well. It's just that it's easier to take off the foliage because it's pretty much a one time wear use anyways. You don't have to wash it, you don't have to store it somewhere, you don't have to slip it off. With clothing made from flowers and leaves, we can just rip them off." England just nodded.

"You have a very unique culture." I smiled as we continued to the end of the village the festival was being held in. "Well, that was fun. Thank you Lillica for inviting me." I smiled.

"Are you all leaving tonight?" England shook his head.

"No. We will be looking for lodging before long." I smiled.

"You could stay at my place! I'm sure I have enough rooms for everyone!" England's eyebrows raised.

"Really? Are you sure you want to accommodate all eight of us?" I nodded.

"It's no problem, really. Let me go tell the others. Let's go." And so we headed back to find the others, which were all around a drink stall. I sighed as I walked over. "Guys! Hey!" I said and clung to Italy. "You guys are staying here for the night right?"

"Yeah! I hope that's fine Sis." America said. I just smiled.

"We're going to need to find a hotel or something soon." Germany seemed to be scanning the area for said place.

"Don't be silly. You can all stay at my place! You don't need to turn in now, but make sure you return at a reasonable hour, alright?" They nodded and I released Italy to cling onto England again. "Come on England. My house is this way!" And I began to drag him away from the other countries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is WAY too much fun to write! And I hope you all are having fun reading it! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Lillica's POV**

As we got farther into the jungle, the quieter it became.

"You sure live deep in the jungle. Do you live in the capital?" I shook my head.

"No. The village we just left is my capital, Rosilli. I live alone out here." I smiled softly. "It's quiet, calm." We made it to my house. "Here we are!" England just looked around.

"Sorry, but I only see a bunch of trees." I smiled as I leaned against a tree with steps going around it.

"I know it's dark and my lights aren't on, but if you look up." I pointed above my head. England looked up and his jaw nearly fell off.

"You live in a tree?!"

"Say something about it being uncivilized, I dare you." I said before I started up the stairs. "Come on, you don't want to left down here do you?" He followed close behind as we ascended my steps. As we entered my house, England looked around.

"Your house is amazing." He said, walking over to the large living room. "Did you make everything yourself?" I shook my head.

"No, the electronics came from America and Japan."

"Well I figured that. I meant the furnishings." He sat on my couch. I smiled as I leaned against an armchair.

"Yes. I made them myself." England was running his fingers over the carvings in the wood.

"You are an amazing craftsmen." I smiled.

"Yes well, where I lack with art, I excel with furniture."

"Did you make your house by yourself?" I nodded.

"Yes. It's everything I've ever wanted. A quiet tree house with a private waterfall-"

"You have your own waterfall?" I nodded.

"Yes. Maybe I can show it to you all tomorrow. It really is nice." England nodded. "Oh, are you hungry? I don't think we ate anything at the festival."

"I guess I am a little-." And then his stomach growled rather loudly, causing color to come to his cheeks. "Yes, I'm famished." I smiled as I headed to the kitchen.

"I've been getting Japanese tea imported, would you like some?"

"Tea would be great!" I smiled as I brewed some tea and began cooking. As soon as I finished, the rest of my guests showed up.

"Wow Lillica. I didn't know you lived in a tree!" Italy said as he came in. "It's really cool!" I smiled.

"Thank you. Are you all hungry? I just finished cooking and made too much for just England and myself." America cheered happily as he sat at my dining table. "Come come." England was already sitting down with the tea I had brewed for him.

"So Lillica. What else is there to do on your island?" Germany asked as he sat down.

"Oh, well." I crossed my arms as I tried to think. What was there to do here? "Well, I guess saying whatever you can do at any other tropical island you can do here. I don't have tons of historical sites either."

"What have you done for centuries for entertainment?" I shrugged.

"Danced, made music, picked flowers, swam, and tanned." America began blubbering something no one understood because his face was stuffed. "Chew and swallow." After listening to my instructions, America began again.

"She has her own private waterfall yo! It's so freaking cool!" I smiled.

"Yes, I was planning on showing you all to it tomorrow."

"A private waterfall? It sounds so romantic!" France began to gush about the perfect date there.

"It sounds like a good time, right Roma?" Spain said, smiling at said Italian. Romano just called him names and continued eating.

"Well I think it sounds fun!" Italy said. "I want to go swimming!"

"Did you bring swimming trunks?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head.

"No, I didn't. But that's okay! I can skinny dip!"

"What?! No! Have some decency!" Italy just cocked his head.

"What do you mean Germany?" I began to laugh.

"It really is fine if he wants to swim naked. However, I do have swimwear for you all if you'd rather." Everyone seemed happy with that thought. "I'm not forcing anyone to wear them though." Italy and France seemed pretty happy with that thought.

"So tomorrow we're going to the waterfall!" America said. I smiled at the excitement shown by a few of the countries. It made me happy.

"Hey Lillica. That's a beautiful bracelet. Where did you get it?" France asked. I looked at it and smiled.

"England won it at one of the game booths and gave it to me. It's a friendship bracelet." I hummed happily as I stared at it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lillica's POV**

"Well anyways. After dinner, I have a Lillican Trifle if you're interested." That seemed to peak England's interest.

"You have trifles?" I nodded.

"One of the foreigners who wreaked here a few centuries ago introduced it. They actually ended up becoming a citizen and they're family runs a bakery on the island." England smiled.

"You're letting an Englishman's bakery exist in your country?" France asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. They're actually very popular. Though I didn't know what country they came from. I never ask and when they start to tell me, I ask them not too. I don't want anyone to be treated differently because of where they may have come from." Everyone looked slightly sick.

"How is that bakery still running?" I smiled.

"Well, a man that introduced eclairs helps out. We have quite a few different people who work at the bakery. And they all get along fine." France smiled.

"So a Frenchmen works there. That explains everything." I just sighed.

"You guys want dessert after this or not?" Everyone nodded as I brought out the dessert. "I hope you don't mind that the sponge cake wasn't soaked in wine. We couldn't find one that went well with lillicangos."

"Lillicangos?"

"Oh, it's my national fruit." I went out and plucked one from a tree branch right outside the window. "See." It was purple and shaped like a lily. "They're very good." I said as I placed it in a fruit bowl.

"Wow, you have a lot of interesting things here." Japan said as he examined the fruit. "I thought you only had flowers and music. Your country is filled with goods we have never heard of." I smiled.

"Thank you. Oh right, trifle. I hope this is too your liking!" I served it and ate happily. Everyone seemed pleasantly surprised by it.

"Wow! The lillicangos taste amazing!" Italy said happily. "It's like a little piece of heaven." I smiled.

"You're too kind."

"So England's food can taste good. Never thought I'd see the day." I frowned a little.

"I always thought his food tasted fine." They just stared at me for a moment.

"How can someone that can make something so magnificent, like England's food?" Spain asked.

"My food's not that bad!"

"That first time you cooked for my sister, you caught whatever it was you were trying to make on fire and she ended up cooking." America said. England sighed as he just continued eating.

"You're all a bunch of tossers." England mumbled past his spoon. I just giggled a little.

"Come on guys. It's still the Friends Festival. Play nice." And the group started to laugh. I just shook my head. "Right right. You're all just a bunch of children." I stood and stretched, "Well, I think I'm going to bed soon. I have a few guest rooms upstairs, double up if you need to. And DON'T come to the third floor."

"How can you have such a big house in a tree?" Italy asked. I shrugged.

"Talent. But I mean it. Do NOT come to the third floor. That's my room and my private getaway." And I headed to my room. As soon as I shut my door, I ripped off the dance wear and put it in a bin on my balcony. I yawned as I began my stretches.

Let's see, tomorrow everyone should be heading back home. I'll probably get more trade offers for the lillicango now that it's been revealed. I also need to make sure I have all the supplies that's needed by the different shops around the island. Maybe I should hold a meeting with the mayors and see what everyone thinks would improve my economy or the happiness of the people. And I have to make some clothes for myself considering I only have a few things.

My door opened and I glared at the intruder. It was France. He feigned surprise when he saw me.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Lillica. I thought this was the restroom!" I stopped my stretch and put my hands on my hips.

"Get. Out." I pointed to the door behind him. "You should have known you were going in the wrong direction when you got to the STAIRS!" He started laughing nervously.

"O-Oui... Well... Night!" And he shut the door behind him as he headed down the stairs. I sighed as I continued my stretches and then once finished went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I personally didn't know that trifles were an English dessert until I decided to find out where they originated. So England CAN make good food! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Lillica's POV**

I woke up right before dawn, which meant I didn't get too much sleep. But the sun shines right into my bedroom. I did that on purpose, but sometimes it's a complete pain in the ass. I did my morning stretches. Were they necessary? No. I didn't even need to stretch at night, but I did anyways. Old habits die hard.

I threw on my robe as I headed down stairs. Germany, Italy, and Japan were up and on the deck, Germany doing push ups while yelling at Italy to do the same while Japan sat on Germany's back.

"Good morning boys."

"Ah! Good morning Lillica!" Italy said, jumping up from the floor and running to hug me. "The beds were very very comfy! Grasis!" I smiled as I hugged him back.

"You're welcome Italy! Have you all had breakfast yet?" Italy shook his head.

"Germany doesn't let us eat before training." I sighed as I headed to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you want? Or is whatever fine?"

"What you made yesterday was really really good! So whatever you decide to make will be good!" Italy continued to talk to me until Germany yelled for him to come back and finish training. I laughed lightly as I began cooking. I hummed quietly to myself until I heard a crash and automatically ran out.

"What's going on?!" It wasn't the three on the deck.

"What the hell are you doing you Spanish bastard!"

"Sorry Roma, you looked so cute." I sighed as I saw Romano and Spain coming down the stairs, Spain with a deep red mark on his face. I sighed.

"Did you two break anything?" I asked. Romano scoffed.

"Why the hell do you care?" I growled as I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Listen here you shit. It's my house. So if you break my stuff, I want to know! Now, I'll repeat myself. Did you fucking break anything?"

"N-No! We didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I let go of him and he hid behind Spain. I sighed as I returned to breakfast.

"Do you guys know how long the other three usually sleep?"

"France and America could probably sleep all day." Spain said. "England is probably up in his room doing something like embroidering." I cocked my head.

"Embroidering?"

"It's like sewing. Only instead of actually making something, you're adding a design." He elaborated. My eyes sparkled.

"That sounds amazing! But why didn't he come down to do it?"

"Because he's a sissy." Romano said as he sat down on the couch. I frowned a little.

"If he's a sissy, what does that make you, Romano? England doesn't waver much under my glare, and you nearly piss yourself." He started to trip over his words until he just told me to shut up. "Well, I'm going to go get France and brother up. If you hear screaming, it's France." I grabbed a horn from the wall and walked upstairs.

I opened the door to the room that America usually used, and alas, there he was. Sleeping with his mouth open, belly showing, halfway off the bed, barely covered with the blanket, and drooling.

"America! Breakfast is almost ready!" He was up and out of bed right after the word 'breakfast'. "Wait downstairs with the others. I need to go wake Fance up." I rested the horn on my shoulder.

"You're gonna give him a heart attack." I smiled evilly.

"That would be the point, dear brother. He disobeyed me and came to my room last night. I'm getting pay back." He nodded as I headed to look in the other rooms. I found France's, of course one of the one's at the bottom of the stairs to my room. I grabbed the horn tightly as I walked over to his bed. I ripped off the blanket, effectively pulling him to the floor, put the tip of the horn in my mouth and blew it into his ear.

To say he screamed was an understatement. No no, France screamed like a little girl and I swore he was a second closer to pissing himself. Once he realized what was going on he pouted.

"What was that for Lillica?" I shrugged.

"Breakfast's almost ready. Get your ass downstairs." France continued to pout as he headed out of the room. I went across the hall, to the only room left, and knocked on it lightly. "England? Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you come join us?" I waited a few more minutes, but the door didn't open. I knocked again. "England?" Nothing. So I just went in and the sight was too precious.

England was asleep, fast asleep. He was laying on his side hugging one of the pillows, completely wrapped in the blanket. His face made him look like a child and he was just too cute! I smiled as I walked over to his bed side.

"England. It's time to get up." I shook his shoulder slightly. "Up up." He just mumbled and shifted, cuddling closer to the pillow. I sighed as I shook him a little harder. "England. It's time to get up. Breakfast is ready and you're holding everyone up." Still nothing. I just shrugged and walked around the bed, crawling in, but not under the covers, and wrapped my arms around him.

After a few more minutes, he shifted, letting go of the pillow and turning around to grab onto me. I squeaked a little. I wasn't expecting it. But it felt kind of nice. But, no matter how much I wanted to stay there for a few more minutes, I couldn't. I had other guests to attend to. Last nice resort before he get's the treatment France did.

"Arthur. Wake up please." He mumbled and shifted, but this time I kind of got results. I heard him yawn and looked up to see green eyes looking directly into mine. England jumped, literally, and landed on his ass on the floor.

"W-W-What are you doing in my bed?" I sat up and got off the bed.

"Well, I tried to wake you, and couldn't. So I decided to join you for a bit. Now come on. It's time for breakfast and if we don't hurry, America will eat everything." England nodded and we headed downstairs after he got dressed.

"It's about damn time you got here! I'm starving!" America said as he sat at the table. I giggled.

"Yes, yes. Give me a minute." I headed to the kitchen to bring out breakfast. "I hope you all like Vixles." Everyone just stared. "So I'm going to slowly introduce you to my native food while you're here. Vixles is blended lillicangos mixed with mangos put into vicabird breast and cooked on a skillet. Then as it cools, it sits in coconut milk and pineapple juice." Everyone made a face.

"That sounds not so yummy." Italy said. I made a face.

"France eats snails, Japan eat raw fish, and have you seen what America put in his mouth?" No one said anything. "That's what I thought. Eat up. In an hour or so we're heading to my waterfall." Everyone nodded and started to eat.

"Wow! This is really good!" Italy said happily. "I didn't think something that sounds so yucky could be so good!" I smiled lightly as I ate.

"You really are a magnificent cook Lillica. Maybe we could bake together some time." France said, winking at me. I just shook my head as the others said similar praises, all except for England.

"England? Are you okay?" He just nodded as he continued.

"He's bummed because his food sucks." America said. England snapped out of his funk.

"What was that you git? My food is fine! It's all of you that have no taste!"

"America has no taste anyways." Germany said. England growled as he continued eating. I sighed as I stood.

"I'm getting a drink. Would you guys like any juice?" No one really acknowledged me so I just went to make myself something. I decided to go with something alcoholic because I was probably going to need it. I settled with a Lily Beach Bomb. It had a pretty low alcohol content, but it was fucking good.

"Hey, Lillica. May I ask what's in your glass?" Spain asked as he walked into the kitchen. I smiled.

"A Lilly Beach Bomb. You want one?"He just cocked his head slightly.

"What's that?" I smiled.

"A cocktail made with stungst schnapps, lillicango juice, and lemonade." Spain just shrugged.

"Sounds fruity." I smiled.

"It is. It's very sweet." I made him one and passed it to him. He seemed very happy after he took a sip.

"Wow, this is delicious. What is a stungst by the way?" I pointed to the red heart shaped fruit in the fruit bowl.

"That's a strungst. Now come, we need to finish breakfast." As we walked in, everyone stopped talking and watched us sit down with our drinks.

"What! Lillica, why didn't you get me anything?" America asked. I just shrugged.

"I asked, and no one responded. So I got myself a drink and Spain came and asked for one." I took another sip and sighed. "Damn this is good." America pouted.

"You're so cruel to your older brother." I shook my head as a smile overtook my face.

"Next time, answer. But I'll take pity on you." I handed my glass to him. "One sip. Anymore and you owe me three pounds of chocolate." He nodded as he sipped from my glass.

"Wow, that's sweet!" He said, smiling happily. I nodded.

"That would be the point. Does anyone else want a sip?" I offered. France nearly leapt from his chair, as did Italy. Germany, Japan, and England kindly declined, while Spain offered his to Romano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll get to the waterfall next chapter. It's becoming easier to make things up for Lillica to have for goods. =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Lillica's POV**

We headed out to the waterfall, and the boys were just kind of taking it in while America just jumped into the water.

"Wow. I didn't know you had your own beach Lillica!" Italy said with a smile as he walked along it. I smiled.

"Yes, well. I use it to get away from everything."

"You aren't far enough in the jungle for that?" England asked. I laughed lightly.

"Yes well, more away." I said as I stretched.

"I'm half way surprised you're not wearing a foliage bikini." England said, sitting on the sand. I crossed my arms.

"Well, everyone but France and the Italian brothers have a problem with me being naked. A foliage bikini would be pointless because of how fragile they can be sometimes. So excuse me for wearing real swim wear." France came over and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Your bathing suit is beautiful. Don't listen to him, he has no sense of style anyways."

"What was that you prat? I have plenty of style."

"So big bushy eyebrows is in style?" France continued.

"I trim them!" England snapped. I just sighed.

"Boys please. I've brought you here to relax. Stop poking fun." I smiled. "Now let's swim!" And I ran to the water and jumped on Germany's back. Italy had been failing at pulling him in, so I decided to help a bit!

"What the hell!" Germany said after I got off his back and he got up and spit water out. "Are you trying to kill me?" I giggled.

"No, but you shouldn't be such a stick in the mud, Germany. Have fun! You're on vacation right? Enjoy it!" And I ran into the water more.

"Be careful Lillica! You don't know what's in the water!" America shouted from shore. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what's in my waters America. And this place has no life in it." I spun around and fell backwards, enjoying the caress of the water. It was cool, but not cold. Perfect for the weather of the day. The sun was out and shining brightly. Vicabirds sang in the trees, insects buzzed about. It was peaceful, minus the boys splashing each other or throwing each other.

One of them was actually thrown on top of me, knocking the air out of me while I was still under the water. As soon as I got up, I started coughing to get the water out of my lungs. I felt someone put a worried hand on my shoulders and cracked an eye open to see England.

"Are you alright Lillica? I'm terribly sorry about that! That damn git America and France got a hold of me and just threw me." I continued to cough but nodded.

"I'm okay." I said between coughs, tears coming to my eyes. England continued to look worried, finally just picking me up. He blushed a little as he brought me to shore and put me down on the sand, turning to glare at America and France.

"You fucking tossers! You need to watch what you're doing! That could have really hurt Lillica!" He sassed as he headed back out to them. I smiled a little.

"What? Lillica got hurt?" America freaked and began to head to me. "You alright Sis!" I coughed a little but nodded.

"I'm good! Just a little water, nothing too big. I'll be fine in a few minutes." I saw relief hit him as he went to splash France. I laid on my back. The sand felt great, but the bikini was bothering me. I pouted.

"Hey Lillica! What's the matter?" Italy asked as he came up to me. I smiled as his shadow shielded some of the sun from my face.

"Oh, Italy. It's nothing really..." I just stared at him and blinked a few times. "Hey Italy, where are your swimming trunks?" He cocked his head before looking down.

"Oh, they came off in the water when Big Brother France was trying to splash me." I nodded a bit before sitting up.

"Hey guys! If you don't mind Italy skinny dipping, can I take my bikini off?" Everyone stopped and turned to see me sitting next to a naked Italy. Half of them freaked out, while the other half, mainly Spain and France, didn't really care.

"I don't care if you decide to swim naked. Maybe we could get to know each other better." France said, sending me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"How about no? But if you guys have a problem, I suggest finding Italy's trunks." Not long after, Germany came over and made Italy put the swimwear on, and then apologize to me.

"But why do I have to say sorry. Lillica didn't mind."

"It was indecent and rude. Now apologize." Italy looked like a puppy. A sad little puppy and before he could apologize, I hugged him.

"You don't have to apologize to me Italy. I'm used to it. I don't mind." Italy hugged me back.

"See Germany. Lillica doesn't care!" The German shook his head.

"That's not the point but whatever." And the two just sat on the beach, with Japan joining them shortly after. I decided it was time to return to the water and was happy to feel the water against my skin again.

"Hey Lillica! Over here!" I turned just to get hit in the face with water. I could hear America laughing like the idiot he is and smirked. He wants to splash? He's gonna get one. I walked back out and began to climb up the side of the waterfall.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" England asked. I smiled as I got to the top and looked down.

"You all ready?!" I yelled down. I got a running start and jumped. I curled myself into a ball and when I hit the water, it hurt like a bitch! I knew it would, but the look on America's soaked face was awesome.

"Ten out of ten!" America said happily as he wiped water from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think that's good for a chapter. What do you think? =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Lillica's POV**

Having the guys over for the Friends Festival last month was awesome. They seemed to have had a lot of fun, and I ended up opening a lot of different trading agreements with each of them. And I definitely felt closer to everyone, especially England.

I liked him. He could be an ass, but was really sweet at other times. I couldn't wait till the next time I saw him. It rivalled the feeling of seeing America.

I sighed as I was sitting in my office working. I needed to export more lillicangos, and Spain really wanted a shipment of strungst. I also had to get arrangements together for the next festival. It was closing in on September, and the Harvest Festival would need to be held. I looked to my clock to see it was nearing noon and I REALLY should probably get something to eat soon.

Just as I was standing, there was a knock on my door. I cocked my head. Who would be visiting me now? I didn't have a scheduled appointment with anyone from the festival committees. I hurried to the door, not expecting to see England standing on the other side.

"Oh, Lillica I-" He stopped talking, red going across his cheeks as he turned away and covered his eyes. "Good heavens woman. Do you need to always strut around in the nude?" I huffed as I just hugged him, giving no fucks.

"Hello to you too. Come in. I'll get my robe on." I walked in and picked the robe off a hook and slipped into it, England finally walking in.

"Yes, well, my boss wanted me to come discuss more trading options." I nodded.

"Well, come with me. Have you eaten yet?" I asked as I passed the kitchen. "If not, I can make some tea for you?"

"Oh yes. I would love to have lunch with you." I felt my heart flutter a bit, a smile coming to my face.

"Alright. Is there anything you would like specifically?"

"No no. Make whatever makes you feel comfortable. You're food is delicious." I felt my face heat slightly. That was weird. I wasn't sick. I brushed the feeling off and started cooking.

"Do you want to discuss business over lunch, or would you rather wait?" I asked as England leaned against the island in my kitchen and watched me.

"If you wouldn't mind. I don't want to bother you more than I need to." I smiled as I turned my head a little.

"You aren't bothering me England. I never have anyone over, so company is much appreciated. But don't feel like you have to stay longer than you need to. You are very busy. I don't want to hold you up with anything." I didn't see his face as I returned to cooking.

"How can such a sweet girl be the little sister of a git like America." I growled a little.

"I'd like it if you didn't call my brother names, England." I heard him sigh.

"He used to be like my younger brother." I stopped for a second.

"I know. I read up on Bro's history shortly after we met. I know all about what happened." There was an awkward silence. "Anyways, you aren't here to talk about him, so let's not. You're here for business. So, let's eat in my office. All of my documents are in there and it'll be easier to work." I smiled as I plated the food.

"Right." That seemed to ease some of the tension. So we headed to my office after I got dressed quickly.

"So, what are you interested in from me, and what do you have to offer?" England pulled out a briefcase and pulled a few papers from it.

"Well, your lillicangos have been selling well, and so has your music. Why not start trading furniture? Your craftsmanship if unique and has never been seen before. I'm sure people back home would love to have something hand carved." I smiled.

"That sounds good, but what's in it for me?" England was looking through his notes and things, eyebrows scrunched up slightly as he read. I couldn't help but smile at the display. It was cute. England was cute. Okay, England was hot. There was no denying that. He just was. Beautiful blond hair, deep green eyes, and his accent. I could listen to him talk for HOURS.

"How about tea? You don't seem to be having any of my tea imported." My eyes lit up.

"Yes, that sounds great! I haven't had your tea since I made it at your house a few months ago." And after a little more conversation, we made a written agreement.

"Thank you for this Lillica. My boss will be pleased with the results." I smiled as I showed him to the door.

"It's no problem, really England. It was my pleasure. I look forward to that first shipment of tea." England nodded as he left. I shut the door and sighed. I was hoping he'd stay a little longer, but I can't force him. But since he's gone... I don't need to wear clothes! So back to naked I went!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has no clue WHAT England exports, and when I tried to find out, I found NOTHING. So we're going with tea because why not? Anyways, I'm slowly working on feeling development because all because someone is attractive, doesn't mean you love them! So yeah... =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Lillica's POV**

I was sitting on my deck, needle in hand, making myself some clothes. Like real clothes. I had two dresses, a robe, and a bikini. That was it. So here I was, making myself a skirt and shirt. I had friends now, and they weren't too keen on me being nude. Well, France and Italy didn't care, but that's something completely different.

So for the friends that cared, I needed to have some actual clothing. Does that mean that I'm gonna wear them when no one's around? No. I'm not changing my life and culture for them. But I can at least be accepting that most of the European countries don't accept naked people that well.

I sighed as I finished the skirt up. I felt nice against my fingers, and I knew how it'd feel on my hips, but I wasn't in a rush to take my robe off. So I moved onto making my shirt.

My mind wandered as I worked. The Harvest Festival had been last week and went as usual. Trade with the other countries have brought new things to my people and they've loved all of it, especially England's tea.

I couldn't help the smile when I thought of him. He was probably my best friend, even if we've only seen each other three times, but I felt the closest to him. It may have been because he had raised America, and America was my big brother. I put my sewing down to continue on that thought.

England was sweet, definitely sweet. Sweet like vlador berries. But could be bitter like geda beans. He was kind and gentle, but held a sharp edge and rough tongue. He was proud, but considerate in his own special way. And he was definitely someone I liked spending time with. He had this air about him that made me want to just be near him. It may have been his voice. That smooth accent gave me goosebumps sometimes, especially when he swore.

Something hit me, almost literally. I glared when I saw a vicabird flying off. When I looked down in my lap, it was a bunch of vlador berries. I giggled as England's face flashed in my mind, and then I stopped. I grabbed the berries and headed into my kitchen as I began looking for geda beans.

I ground the geda beans into a fine powder and then began the process of making it into a tea. I then sought to blend the vlador berries with some lillicango juice. After both items were made, I added the vlador berry lillicango juice mixture into a glass that had geda bean powder in it and mixed it together. I was always experimenting in the kitchen, and I was hoping this would work out.

As I took a sip, I was hit with the bitterness of the geda, but it quickly switched to the sticky sweetness of the vlador berries, then mellowed out to the taste of the lillicango juice. It was warm, comforting, and very delightful after the second sip. I felt proud. Geda beans were usually used with desserts, so turning it into a tea has never been done until now. I smiled as I finished my cup and then made more to distribute to my people.

"Miss. Lillica, what is this called?" One person asked once they finished a cup. I smiled.

"Geda tea. What do you think?" Half the people around me smiled while the others kept sipping it.

"It's wonderful Miss. Lillica. You never disappoint with your cooking." I smiled as I told everyone how to make it, and within three days, geda tea was the biggest thing to hit my island since... well... America. I was thrilled. Everyone seemed so happy to have this new beverage.

I got a call the next day from America.

" _Hey Lillica! We're having a countries meeting next week and we need you there!_ " I smiled as I nearly dropped the phone.

"Really? I get to be in one of the big world meetings?"

" _Totally! Isn't this great! Now you get to see your big brother in action!_ " I giggled.

"I can't wait! Is it where it was last time?" After getting confirmation and saying good bye, I hung up. I put the phone down and started to bounce in my seat a little. I was excited. I was going to see all my friends, and maybe make more!

And I should probably make sure I have clothes. I should've asked how long the meeting would be. I know I have meetings sometimes that take days, though those are usually to make sure festival preparations are set. So to my closet I went, and saw that I really had nothing to wear. The only thing added to my wardrobe, was that shirt and skirt I made. So I need to make more before the meeting. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't drink tea, but I'm 99.9% sure it's made with leaves and not beans, so what Lillica made was probably more like a coffee, but just roll with it being tea. =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Lillica's POV**

I stretched as I stepped off the plane. America met me and we headed to the conference hall where all the other countries were. There were more than the last time I was there.

"Who's that?" One of them asked. It was a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes. My eyes widened as I looked at her. She was beautiful. America smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well Hungary, this is my little sister, Lillica! I introduced her a few months ago!" The woman nodded.

"Is that so? I wasn't at that meeting. Hello, my name is Hungary." I just continued to stare, then smiled.

"Wow Miss. Hungary! You're beautiful!" She blushed a little and smiled.

"Thank you Miss. Lillica. You are too kind." I continued to look around the room, seeing faces I didn't recognize, until I saw Italy. First reaction, tackle hug. So I did.

"Italy! I haven't seen you in months!"

"Hey Lillica! I know, it's been a really long time. I've missed you!" I giggled lightly as he hugged me back, causing me to giggle more. I then leaned over and poked Romano in the cheek.

"Missed you too Romano." He just glared at me, but said nothing. I got off Italy and headed to sit down, because there was a seat added next to America. I was pretty happy with this. Everyone kinda stared at me though.

"So... how do we start a meeting with a new country?" Hungary asked. Germany sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Catching her up to date would probably be best. This meeting is going to take us a few days as it is, one more shouldn't be too much trouble." I just sat still, waiting. For what, I didn't know. But no one spoke.

"So... what are we catching me up on?" I asked.

"Well, today's meeting is a trade meeting. We talk about our goods, the demands in other countries, and any problems seen within the trades." I nodded slowly.

"Alright." And so I was filled in on all the trading stuff and they began the real meeting. I just kind of sat there while everyone complained to one another. No one really talked to me, so I just allowed that to go on until England said something to me, well, about.

"The only one who actually doesn't disappoint is Lillica. She's always on time with her deliveries and whatever goods she sends is top notch. I have yet to get a shipment that has had one rotten produce or half arsed craft. Maybe some of you could learn from her!" I blushed. That was pretty high praise from someone I met only five months ago.

"I have to agree. Lillica's been on top of her game when it comes to imports and exports. I have yet to be disappointed by what she sends to me. The lillicangos actually go really well with beer." Germany said. I just continued to blush as the people I had open trade routes with praised my work ethic. It made me feel giddy.

"That's my sister for you! Always on the ball! Just like me!" America said. I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Your shipments are usually three weeks late and half of it's messed up by the time it gets to me. You're lazy at your best. And I sure as hell didn't learn my work ethics from you. I just learned how to stand tall and not take anyone's shit." He just looked at me, pouting.

"You're so cruel!" I shook my head.

"No no, not cruel. Honest. I've always been honest. Now Brother, we're here for business. Stop complaining and focus." The room was quiet for a moment.

"Lillica is so cute!" Italy said. That just made me blush and started shaking my head.

"We aren't here to discuss that Italy. Leave that for outside the meeting!" I grabbed onto the hem of my dress as I looked at my hands. The meeting continued and I was more than happy to get out during the first break. I was the first out the door and was more then happy when England came up to me.

"I admire your work ethic Lillica. And the furniture you've sent me is doing very well." I smiled.

"Thank you England, but please. I don't want to talk about work right now. That meeting left me exhausted." England nodded, and then my stomach growled. He chuckled.

"Would you like to go out to lunch with me?" I blushed and England seemed to realize what he said. "It's not because I want to treat you to lunch or anything. It's the gentlemen way to do things and as a gentlemen it is only proper to invite a lady out." I giggled.

"I thought we already decided that Lillican's weren't ladies." England just blushed.

"Well if you don't want lunch-" I latched onto his arm.

"Lunch sounds great." I said happily. England looked away, but I saw the small blush on his cheeks still.

"Well come on then." And away we went. The meeting this time was taking place in France, so the options were pretty damn endless. England seemed pissed everytime we walked past a bakery, or any restaurant really.

"Something wrong England?" I asked after the seventh restaurant we passed. He stopped and turned to look at me. "You've made this annoyed face everytime we pass a restaurant. If you didn't want to eat out-"

"It's not that. It's just the bloody French." I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"England, now's not the time to be picky or holding a grudge. Let's just find somewhere to eat, alright." He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Right, sorry. How about here?" He said, pointing to a nice little outdoor cafe. I smiled as I grabbed his arm.

"Sounds good to me." And so we went and sat down, ordered tea and something to eat, and then kinda just sat awkwardly. "England? Are you alright?" He nodded with a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"I'm perfectly fine." My eyes narrowed.

"England, if you didn't want to eat out, we didn't have too." England sighed as he propped his chin on his hand.

"Sorry Lillica. This must be frustrating." I automatically smiled.

"Hell yeah it is! But I'm kinda happy." England stared at me for a bit, waiting for me to continue. "Well, this is the first time I've gone out to lunch with anyone."

"That's not true." I shook my head.

"I'm telling the truth. I've never been invited out for lunch before." England just stared at me. "No one's ever asked me."

"I understand another country not asking, but your own people have never asked?" I shook my head.

"I've had lunch with them, but it's only ever for work. Never as friends or anything." I said, a sad smile on my face. "I've been alone until America found me a few centuries ago, but then I was still kind of alone. He couldn't always come see me, and when he did, it was usually unannounced and I ended up in the middle of work."

"Well then. I must apologize for ruining your first time out." I shook my head quickly.

"No, don't be. It's not ruined. You're just being stubborn. But I'm having fun. Really." England blushed lightly when we got our meal. We ate in silence, but it was sort of comforting. Afterwards, I was about to pull out my wallet when England stopped me.

"I'll get it. I'm a gentlemen after all, and even if you aren't a lady, I should still pay for the girl I took out to lunch." I smiled as he began his usual 'this is for me not you' thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so eventually (also known as soon) feelings will be confirmed! Most likely next chapter but meh. Who knows! =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Lillica's POV**

As soon as England and I got back to the building the meeting was at, we were met by America and France, who started asking England questions. And while that was going on, I slipped past happily and met up with Italy.

"Hiya Lillica. What are you doing?" I smiled as I sat next to him.

"Well, hiding from my brother. I went out with England for lunch and they're interrogating the poor man."

"Oh, you went on a date with England? That sounds like it could have been nice." I blushed a little.

"It wasn't a date. We just went out for lunch."

"It sounds like a date to me!" I started to fidget. "Ah, don't tell me. You don't like him?"

"It's not like that! I like England, really I do! But... not in that way." Italy just stared at me for a second.

"Okay! Maybe next time we can go out together and get some pasta!" I giggled a little as we began to talk about pretty much nothing. A few minutes, America walked up to us.

"Lillica!" Italy and I jumped and turned to him. "Why did you go out without me? You could've gotten lost." I crossed my arms.

"I wouldn't have gotten lost. England was-"

"Why were you out with him anyways?"

"He invited me out for lunch." America crossed his arms. "What?"

"Why are you hanging out with him so much?" I made an indignant sound as I stood.

"Excuse me? I'm not. I see England about as much as I see you! Less then that. We went out for lunch, so what? It wasn't anything serious." America had a stern look on his face. I felt my anger beginning to peak. "Why do you even care? You wanted me to make friends and didn't have an issue about England being one of them before lunch. What crawled up your ass and died between then and now?"

"Lillica, I want you to be honest with me. What happened on your date?" And that was when Italy left. And it was a good thing too.

"I can't fucking believe you!" I screeched, gaining the attention of the rest of the countries in the building. "Two friends can't just go eat lunch together without everyone thinking it was a date? That's all it was! There was no date! England invited me out to eat, I said sure. That's it! It was harmless! You're acting like we had sex!" America's eyes flashed.

"Lillica-" I realized what he was implying and I fucking flipped.

"I can't fucking believe you! You seriously think I'd fuck someone I barely know! Well listen here jack ass! I'm not you! I'm not France! I want to get to know someone before I spread my legs for them!" I clenched my fists as I glared darkly. "What kind of brother are you? You seriously think I'm a slut?"

"You walk around naked all the time Lilli-" I slapped him. Hard. As in he was on the ground holding his cheek, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Listen here you shit! All because I walk around naked, doesn't mean I'm a whore. All because a guys takes me out to lunch, doesn't mean it's a date. Why don't you stop jumping to fucking conclusions and stop acting like you fucking own me? I'm your sister, not your pet. I don't need to report everything I do to you!" I felt tears run down my face as I turned, shaking.

"Lillica-"

"Shut the fuck up Alfred!" I heard his breath catch. "Oh I'm sorry, America. Just leave me the fuck alone." And I stormed off, tears freely running down my face. I went outside and sat down in one of the flower gardens.

I was pissed. How dare he! I'm not a slut! I, embarrassingly enough, haven't even had my first kiss yet! Fuck him. Fuck America. I began to openly sob as his words sank in more. My brother really thought that... what the hell is wrong with him? I brought my legs to my chest and buried my face into my knees. I might have snapped a little too hard. But what he said hurt so much.

"Lilly." My head shot up as I turned to see England. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "What did that wanker do?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"He pretty much called me a slut and accused me of sleeping with you while we were out getting lunch." England just stared at me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him? I know I didn't raise him to be a complete tosser!" He put an hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"I never thought that my culture would come back and bite me in the ass."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that it was because I walk around naked that he thought I was one. And pretty much said I'd sleep with anyone. It made me so angry." I felt England's grip tighten.

"That's uncalled for. You aren't a slut. All the ones I've met have never been so sweet and agreeable." I blushed lightly.

"You think I'm sweet?" I could almost hear the gears turning and the smell the smoke as he thought of how to respond.

"W-Well I mean, from what I can tell, you're caring and considerate. You have a strong head on your shoulders and are responsible. You also seem to care deeply about your people, willing to compromise. You can be a little hot-headed, but that's just another one of your quirks." I smiled as I leaned against him.

"Well, I think you're sweet too. Even a little bitter. You get nervous easily and don't seem to communicate well with others. But your kind, and know what to say in your own special way. And cute." I looked at him to see his face slightly pink. "Definitely cute." He looked away, closing his eyes as his blush darkened.

"A man isn't cute. Girls like you are cute." I felt my heart flutter.

"Are you saying I'm cute?" He cracked an eye open to look at me, then snapped it shut and turned his head away more.

"I'm not saying that you specifically are cute. But your features are." I giggled. "Feeling better?" I nodded.

"Yes, thank you England." I hugged him and nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you." I felt him put a hand on my head as he hugged me back, the other slowly rubbing my back.

"You're welcome. And um..." He pulled back and scratched his cheek. "W-When it's just the two of us... y-you can call me Arthur..." My eyes widened as I pulled him back into a hug.

"Thank you Arthur!" I felt his hand back in my hair and on my back. It was a nice feeling. My heart was fluttering. I didn't really know what this feeling was, and England's already done so much for me right now. So I'll ask Italy about this feeling. Maybe he'll know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I utilized the fact that America's sometimes a douche and made him a nosy big brother. He doesn't really think Lillica's a slut, but he's worried about her! He's a big brother, and he's AMERICA! He needs his nose in EVERYTHING! Anyways, next chapter! What is it that Lillica's feeling for her hot Englishman? If you don't know... we have problems =)


	15. Chapter 15

Lillica's POV

After the next meeting, I went straight to Italy.

"Italy!" I called, clinging to him instantly. "Can I talk to you please? It's very important."

"Sure Lillica!" And so we left. We walked out into the garden. "What is it?" I started feeling nervous, but wasn't sure why.

"I have a question, and I was hoping you could answer it for me." He smiled wide.

"Sure. Ask away!" I smiled lightly.

"W-Well... there's this... guy..." Why was I being so cryptic? "And I've known him for a few months. And whenever he's around, my heart flutters and my cheeks sometimes feel warm. I... I don't know what this feeling is, and I was wondering if you did." Italy just stared at me for a minute before another smile broke out on his face.

"Oh! That'sa easy. You're in love!" My eyes widened a bit. Love? Me? With... England? "So, who's the lucky guy?" I covered my face.

"England..." Italy just nodded.

"But I thought you said you didn't feel like that for him?"

"W-Well... at the time I wasn't really sure. I mean, I've never been in love before." Italy just nodded again. "Italy, can you keep this between us, please?" He cocked his head.

"Why? Shouldn't you tell England how you feel?" I started to fidget with my dress.

"Th-That's not it. I want to tell him. I just don't know... how..." Italy crossed his arms for a second.

"Maybe we should ask Brother France-"

"Fuck no!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I sighed.

"N-No, Italy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. But no, I don't want him to know... not after my fight with America." I felt tears in my eyes thinking about it. Italy hugged me.

"Alright. But I don't know how you should tell him." He hummed in thought and then pulled away. "You should kiss him!" My eyes widened.

"What?" I started to blush again. "B-But... I-I-I've never kissed anyone before..." That was a lie. I had kissed America on the cheek, but... it's different with crushes, right? Italy crossed his arms again.

"Maybe you should start doing it as a greeting!" He said. I thought about it.

"Yeah, maybe. I could kiss his forehead until I get more comfortable." Italy nodded.

"Yeah! That should work!" I smiled as I hugged Italy again.

"Thanks Italy. And remember, you can't tell anyone. Not even Germany or Romano." Italy just nodded as Spain told us it was time for another meeting. We headed in and I smiled as I saw England. I didn't go kiss him. Why? Well... America started glaring as soon as I smiled.

After the meeting, I headed out and sighed. America stayed behind to talk to some of the others. As I walked, I remembered something I forgot in the conference room and turned to get it. I saw England walking down the hallway, heading towards me. I smiled.

"England!" He looked up and smiled softly.

"Evening Lillica. What are you doing? I thought you were heading for your hotel?" I nodded.

"Well, I forgot my something in the conference room and came back to get it." He nodded.

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow Lillica." I nodded, but stopped him.

"Um, England... Could you bend down a little?" He cocked an eyebrow, but did so. I got on my tiptoes and pecked his forehead. "See you tomorrow England." I said with a wide smile, gave him a quick hug, and hurried down the hall, a bright blush on my face. I had butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't help the giggles.

As I walked into the conference room, I noticed it was empty. I grabbed my purse and headed out. I was humming happily to myself as I headed to my hotel. It was a nice night. A little chilly, which made me regret not wearing a longer dress, or a jacket.

I was happy once I made it to my room and just flopped on the bed. I pulled out my phone to see if I had any messages. I had added everyone I had business with, and had added Hungary today because she was interested in opening some trade routes. I had a text from Italy.

 _'Did you kiss England?'_ I smiled a little as I texted back.

' _On the forehead.'_ Not even a minute later did my phone ring and the Caller ID said Italy. I smiled as I picked it up. "Yes?"

 _"How did he respond?"_ I giggled.

"I'm not really sure. I hugged him and hurried off."

 _"Aw. You should have stayed behind to see his face!"_ I giggled again. " _So how did you respond?"_ I sighed as I laid back on my bed.

"Oh Italy. I felt so happy." I put a hand over my heart. It was still pounding. "My heart's pounding." I could almost hear Italy's smile.

" _That'sa great Lillica! I wish you luck. I'm gonna go to sleep."_

"Alright, good night Italy." And we hung up. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt my face was warm and butterflies still fluttered as I thought of England. So this is what love feels like huh? I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't go exactly as planned, but it works for now! =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Lillica's POV**

I woke up at dawn, as usual, and stretched, curling and uncurling my toes, hearing my back pop in a few places. I shivered a little. France is not Lillica. It is the middle of fucking October. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out one of my longer dresses. I would need to make some warm sleepwear if I was going to spend time in the European countries during the colder months.

There was a knock on the door and when I opened it, it was America.

"Hey Lillica." I smiled lightly.

"Good Morning America." Was I still angry at my brother for implying I was a slut yesterday, no. Why? Because I knew it wasn't true, and I was easy to forgive. I understood his concern.

"You still mad about yesterday?" I shook my head.

"No. I couldn't stay mad at you. You're my big brother and you were worried. However." My eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not a whore. Don't you EVER imply it again." He nodded a few times.

"Got it. Let's go eat. I'm starving." I giggled.

"When aren't you?" He smiled a little and we headed out to eat. The conference hall served breakfast and America was more than happy to eat whatever the hell they were serving. I sighed as I sat down next to him.

"So, you excited for today?" America asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm interested to see what today's meeting will be about." America shrugged.

"I don't remember. Something boring." I giggled.

"It has almost nothing to do with you, doesn't it?" America nodded. "Well aren't you arrogant." He sent me a playful glare.

"Love you too." I smiled lightly as I heard a commotion. I looked up to see Germany dragging Italy by the back of his shirt, then promptly dropped him on Romano's lap.

"Keep your brother in your room und out of mine." He said.

"But Germany! You're so muscly and comfy!" The younger Italian whined. Romano just clicked his tongue and ignored the German. I was done eating and decided to head to the conference room to get situated. As I was exiting, I bumped into England. I smiled.

"Good morning England!" I hopped on my tip toes and pecked his forehead. He began to stutter over his words as a small blush came to his face.

"G-Good morning, Lillica." I smiled wider and just continued on my way. I was glad to have met him outside of the cafeteria, because had America saw, he'd question me. I sat down happily as Italy came in and hurried over to me, hugging me.

"Lillica! Did you kiss him?" I nodded.

"Yes, and he blushed." I giggled lightly.

"That'sa great!" Romano was close behind.

"Who's she kissing?" We both looked at him.

"She's kissing-" I slammed my hand over Italy's mouth.

"You promised Italy." He nodded quickly.

"R-Right. Sorry Lillica." I nodded and hugged him again.

"It's okay. But you have to be careful." Romano had his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you holding over my little brother's head?" I smiled softly.

"Nothing, really. I confided something in him that I don't want others to know. That's all." I could see he was slightly curios, but I knew the darker haired Italian wouldn't push. He had no reason too.

The meeting of the day was... Global Warming.

"I'm serious guys. We need a giant superhero that can protect the Earth." I sighed at my brother's suggestion.

"America, what we need to do is work on the stupid greenhouse gases. We're burning things that pollute the atmosphere. If we want to stop it, we need to find clean, renewable energy." I said, looking down at the documents that Germany had gotten ready for us.

"You're not a big 'Go Greener' too, are you?" He whined. I gasped as I turned to him.

"Of course I am! My entire country is beaches and jungle. I want to protect what I have. And I'm not really a 'Go Greener'. I'm concerned about the environment. I don't know about you, but I don't like the thought of losing my beaches to the ice melting on the polar ice caps." America just rolled his eyes.

"That's why we need a giant superhero!" I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"You would have to make someone over 12,742 kilometers tall, 7,918 miles for you America. They'd also have to not need to breath, and be able to handle the sun and void of space. I'm sorry, but you're looking at alien tech there and I know for SHIT, Tony doesn't have it." I snapped.

"But Lillica-"

"America." I growled. "Superhero's can't fix everything." He gasped in shock.

"What do you mean Lillica! Superhero's can too!" I crossed my arms.

"Name one of your superhero's that can cure every illness known to man that is HUMAN and NOT genetically altered?" America just sat there, opening and closing his mouth for a second. "And while you're at it, one superhero that can bring eternal world peace that isn't a complete dictatorship where everyone is actually fucking happy." And he continued his gaping. "That's what I thought." America crossed his arms and pouted.

"Just ruin everything." I sighed as I shook my head.

"Do we have any realistic suggestions?" I asked. No one said anything. I sighed. "Well, so far I'd say we've successfully discovered that America's fucking useless in this topic."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"It means you are incapable of providing any actual intellectual input in which we can use to to stabilize the condition of the dilemma at hand." He just stared at me. "Need me to dumb it down for you?" His face turned red. With embarrassment or anger, I didn't really give a shit at the time. I was sick of his childish remarks in a business setting.

"I know what you fucking said. I'm not an idiot." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now." I looked back to the documents. The meeting continued till the first break, and we didn't come any closer to fixing the problem. I sighed as I stretched from sitting for so long.

"Lillica!" It was Italy. I smiled as he ran over. "Ready for lunch?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Pasta right?" The Italian nodded quickly. I was about to go with him when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see America.

"Lillica?" He had a tone, that I didn't like.

"We made plans yesterday to go out and eat, alright. And tomorrow I'm probably going to see if Spain wants to. Or maybe Hungary. Calm the fuck down." He let go and I headed out with Italy.

"America seems very angry." He said as we sat down at the only restaurant that served pasta. I sighed.

"I destroyed his pride in front of every country in the hall. It's inevitable. You hit his pride, he gets angry. I also insulted his intelligence. The only thing left to do is to hit him between the legs with a crowbar." Italy flinched a little.

"That'sa mean Lillica." I sighed.

"I know. But I'm tired of him babying me. I'm younger than him, so what. That doesn't mean I need him to be watching me all the time. He's been pissy since I went out to eat with England and he needs to calm down and find some girl to fuck. Serious, dude probably hasn't gotten laid in months." Italy chuckled a little.

"You're funny Lillica." I smiled a little.

"Half you guys need to get laid. I mean, I know France has a new girl every day, but seriously. Germany needs to take that stick outta his ass and find a girl." I saw Italy blush a little and I smirked. "Unless he's got someone already."

"Wh-What?! What are you talking about Lillica?" I leaned forward.

"Italy, are you and Germany seeing each other?" He blushed more and looked away.

"W-Well..." He didn't continue.

"I told you I love England. Spill." Italy began to shake a little. I then sighed. "Italy, does Germany want to keep your relationship a secret from the others?" Italy nodded slowly. I then smiled as I hugged him.

"Lillica?"

"I'm so happy you have someone Italy! It's cute! If you two ever have vacation days lined up, I have a vacation hut on my island that you two can rent out."

"Really!" I smiled and nodded.

"Really. Oh, I should probably tell Spain so that he can take Romano there sometime." I smiled as Italy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously, to the bottom of my heart, swear up and down believe, That GermanyXItaly, and SpainXRomano, is mother fucking cannon. So forgive me if you don't feel the same way, but in this story, they're fucking couples! And they're fucking cute couples too!!! =)


	17. Chapter 17

Lillica's POV

Italy and I returned to the conference hall and I made plans to eat out with Spain and Romano the next day. The meeting continued and by the end of the day, the only thing we agreed on was disagreeing and that America was a fucking idiot.

"Well, I'm heading back to my hotel room." I said, making sure I had everything.

"See you tomorrow Lillica." America said as I left. Tomorrow's meeting was pretty much a 'This is what's wrong with my economy and how you can help' day. I wondered why this meeting wasn't incorporated with the trade meeting, but whatever.

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw England. I smiled as I hurried to catch up with him.

"England!" He turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Lillica." I jumped and kissed his forehead. He blushed, but said nothing. "How are you?" I shrugged.

"I'm good. America's still shoving his nose in my fucking business because I'm eating out with my new friends. It's pissing me off in all honesty." England sighed.

"He's really being a prat. But he's worried about you. You are the youngest, and as your big brother, he's concerned." I cocked an eyebrow.

"You just defended America." England blanched.

"I did... damn." England massaged the bridge of his nose. I giggled lightly before returning to the earlier topic.

"He doesn't need to protect me from you or Italy though. I understand Spain a little, but if anything, he should be worried about France." England agreed.

"So, who are you eating lunch with tomorrow?" I giggled lightly.

"Spain and Romano. I have something I wanted to tell them." England nodded as we walked out of the building. "So is everyone staying at the same hotel?" England nodded.

"I believe so. Spain and Prussia are staying at France's, so are Italy, Romano and Germany. Everyone else, however, is staying in the same hotel." I nodded.

"I see." I said as we headed to our hotel. I was a little nervous walking next to England like this. I mean, it was just us. "Hey Arthur?"

"Yes Lilly?" I started fidgeting slightly.

"Well, I was just kind of curious, and you don't have to answer, but..." I inhaled deeply. "Do you have any siblings?" England's face fell as he scowled.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have three older brothers and three younger brothers." My eyes sparkled as I smiled.

"Really! Who are they?"

"Well, my little brothers are Sealand, New Zealand, and Australia, and my older brothers... I'd rather not talk about them." I automatically frowned.

"They can't be that bad." England said nothing. "Arthur please tell me. I mean, they can't be much worse than America, right?" England sighed a little as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Ireland, Scotland, and Wales." I nodded. Note to self, hunt them down, meet them, and find out as much as I can about England.

"I see. You're all very close then."

"Geographically, yes. But in any other sense, not so much." He sighed a little as we continued to walk.

"What's wrong Arthur?"

"My older brothers are a bunch of prats. And if I can avoid it, I'd rather not have you meet them. I might not have a choice with Ireland, he is mostly his own country now, but Wales and Scotland..." I cocked my head.

"Mostly? What are you talking about?" England smiled.

"Well, my full name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." I just stared at him a bit.

"I can see why you stick with England."

"Yes, well, some people call me UK and Britain, which I don't mind, but I prefer England." I nodded a little. "Well, the United Kingdom is made up of Scotland, Wales, and obviously me. And then Northern Ireland speaks for itself."

"So you are the head of the family I presume?" England shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. And they aren't very big fans of me." I nodded.

"It makes sense. No one really wants to be under any other country. Everyone wants to have their own independence, and because of you're standing, whatever you decide, Scotland and Wales have to live with. They can't make decisions on their own. And then Ireland isn't in control of all of himself. I can see why they're bitter towards you."

"Thanks for that bit of confidence Lilly." I started to shake my head.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad Arthur. You have a very difficult job and important role. You have to think of what's best for three, almost four, different countries. You have to think what would be best for everyone and not just yourself. You have to make difficult decisions that could hurt one country, but benefit the others. I admire that." England blushed as he looked away.

"R-Right. I-It's not like I needed you to remind me how impressive I am. I already know that." I smiled softly.

"But sometimes being told by someone else is important. You may know you're impressive, but hearing someone else say it, doesn't it make you happy?" England said nothing, he just had this adorable look on his face with such a cute blush. "Damn you're cute." I said, pinching his cheek a little. "I'm sure your brothers are jealous of that." England just blushed more.

"Do you have any siblings besides America?" England asked. I giggled.

"Nope. It's just America and I. But... it's not like he's my real sibling. Our relationship is similar to Switzerland’s and Liechtenstein’s. I sometimes wish America really was my big brother." I said a little sadly. England sighed and stopped me from walking.

"Lilly. Even if you aren't related like my wanker brothers and I, you and America are as much siblings as those muppet Italian brothers or Germany and, dare I say, Prussia." I smiled as I hugged him.

"Thank you Arthur." I kissed his forehead and then we continued to the hotel and went to our separate rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love of wiki's and research! I decided to throw in some of England's family at the end, because from what I've read, England is brothers with Ireland, Scotland, and Wales, as well as Sealand, New Zealand, and Australia. And are Northern Ireland and Ireland two different things/countries? Because if so... they aren't in this fic! I also added a few things, like the UK and Britain things because I call England all three, well... before watching Hetalia because I thought all three meant the same country *sweat drops* forgive me for that. And I think British insults are a beautiful thing! =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Lillica's POV**

America came and got me the next day.

"How'd you sleep last night Sis?" I shrugged.

"I slept better than the night before. I'm glad I made a few longer pajamas and dresses. It's getting cold." America nodded as we went and got breakfast.

"So, who are you eating with today?" America asked. I shrugged.

"Spain and Romano. Spain said he knows a nice little restaurant downtown that Romano had wanted to eat at, and they've never been able too." America nodded. "Well, I'm done, so I'm going to go to the conference room." He nodded again and I was about to head out when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." When I looked up, I saw a man with reddish brown hair and green eyes. He also had thick eyebrows.

"No, it's my fault." He said, reaching out a hand to help me up. He had a lovely accent too. I wasn't sure how to describe it, besides hot. I smiled a little as I hugged him.

"Thanks!" And I went to leave when I saw England. "England!" I smiled wide, but he seemed slightly... irritated. I still kissed his forehead though. "What's wrong?" The man from earlier turned to us.

"Well if it isn't little Iggy." I saw England's eye twitch.

"I didn't think you'd be coming since you missed the first two days." The Englishmen said. "Why come now?" The man walked over slowly.

"Well, Scotland and Wales wanted me to make sure that you fixed our economies right, and included everyone and not just yourself." My eyes widened.

"You're Ireland?" I asked. The man smiled lightly.

"Mornin'. I see Iggy must have been bad mouthing us again." I shook my head.

"No, he didn't. I had asked him a question about his family and he answered. That's all." Ireland nodded.

"Right, well. I guess I'll be seeing you in the conference hall. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Lillica. It's nice to meet you Ireland." He smiled lightly and walked away. I turned to England and smiled. He noticed.

"What?" I smiled more.

"You never told me good looks ran in the family."

"You think that tosser's attractive?!" I shrugged.

"What can I say? Yes, I do." England rolled his eyes.

"Can't bloody believe it." I frowned.

"Hey." I said, poking England's nose. "I find him attractive, but I'm sorry to say that you're more so." England blushed as he looked to me.

"What?" I blushed lightly as I looked away.

"I said, you're more attractive than Ireland. I mean it. All around. Even your accent's hotter. I mean, I could listen to him talk for hours, I could probably listen to you talk for years." England smiled lightly before picking up a cocky smirk.

"Damn right I am!" He hugged me briefly and pecked my forehead before heading into the breakfast room. I just stood in the hallway and touched where his lips where moments before, a deep blush on my cheeks and a small smile beginning on my face. I then squealed a little.

"Lillica?" I turned to see Italy and Germany walking out of the breakfast room. "What's wrong?" I squealed again as I hug him.

"He kissed me! He really kissed me!" Italy hugged me back.

"No way! That's great Lillica! Where?" I smiled as I touched my forehead. "Yay!" We giggled a bit.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Germany asked. I looked at him, weighed my options, and then shrugged.

"So, if I actually get him to ask me out, what do you think of a double or triple date with you, Italy, Romano, Spain, England and I?" Germany just stared, then turned to Italy.

"You told?" Italy started to shake his head.

"N-No! I didn't tell her anything! She guessed." I nodded and then smirked.

"Did Italy tell you about my offer?" Germany just crossed his arms. "I'll take that as a no. There's a private hut on my island if you want to take Italy sometime." And I walked away, still smiling and giggling like an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lillica's POV**

The meeting started and everyone started complaining about their economies again. I just listened. I was pretty damn new to the economy game, and I knew that mine sucked, but if I listened, maybe I could find out how to make it better. From what I gathered, all I needed to really do is continue with what I've been doing and I should do well.

"Lillica, do you have anything to add?" I blinked a few times as I looked to Germany, who may of well been the leader here because he didn't take nobody's shit.

"You want me to complain about my economy?" He sighed as he explained the point of the meeting. When he finished I nodded. "Okay, so I'm complaining." Germany sighed.

"Call it whatever you want." I nodded as I crossed my arms and thought.

"Well, considering I'm getting imports from other countries besides America, I'd say I'm doing fine. And I'm exporting so many goods that I think it all evens out. I'm pretty sure I'm not in debt like America, so that's nice. I've got a steady flow..." I thought over some things before I remembered something. "Oh yeah! England."

"Yes?" I crossed my arms a little.

"I'm disappointed to say that I'm exporting more to you then you are importing to me. We need to fix that." I saw Ireland perk up a bit.

"Since when were you trading with her?" He asked. England rolled his eyes. "You're not sending out anything from the rest of us. Aren't you supposed to consult all of us before you do anything, you arse." England sighed as my eye twitched.

"When I was talking to her about trade, it was with England, not the lot of you."

"Well aren't you just the biggest dirtball." I stood slowly, only catching a few eyes.

"Mr. Ireland. I believe that, unless you have something to say about your own economy, you should butt out of other countries affairs. My trade is with England, directly. If you, or your other brothers, would like to trade with me, why don't you contact me yourself?"

"We can't if the arse doesn't tell us anything. He's an arrogant chancer and keeps us all in the dark. I didn't know you existed until I ran into you earlier this mornin'." England was looking irritated, and I was getting pretty impatient myself.

"I'm still pretty new to most of the countries. They just met me a few days ago. You would have met me eventually either way. So England's involvement is irrelevant at this point."

"As the United Kingdom, he should be thinking of the other countries under his control and not just himself." I growled, my temper was about to flare, and I wasn't going to hold back.

"You ever think he was risking his own ass with only opening trade with himself and not risking the rest of you getting hit with something unstable? Checking to make sure trading with me could make a profit before dragging you guys into it?" Ireland just stared at me before outright laughing.

"You're makin' my little brother sound like he actual has a heart. Iggy's a selfish neddy, and doesn't think and plan far ahead. He cares about himself, and that's it." And that's when I let it flare.

"Alright shit head! This isn't a fucking family gathering, you have NO fucking place to insult ANYONE like that! We're here to discuss our economies, not what you think of England. You aren't the last to know I exist, so calm the fuck down. You know I exist now, you know that I have goods to export and trade. Make an appointment to see me and we can settle trade. And I swear to everything you hold dear, bad mouth England again. I will kick your fucking ass!" I growled low. "Am I understood? I will not sit here and listen to you rattle off insults in a professional setting. You wanna be a childish asshat, go somewhere else." I sat back down and exhaled deeply.

"Anyways, so besides needing England to export more to me, my economy's completely fine. If anyone else has goods they're interested in getting from me or giving to me, I'm up to a meeting at any time. Just not lunch today, I already have plans." I smiled softly. I saw England give me a small smile and when I looked to Ireland, he was just staring at me, and he looked slightly irritated. Good. He may be hot, but he's an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking up swears from different countries is fun! But the site I used, pretty much just gave me sex slangs. =( oh well! Lillica will eventually meet the other two, just give it a bit of time! Oh, and America and Canada being siblings doesn't affect Lillica's relationship with Canada (AKA none.... yet?).


	20. Chapter 20

Lillica's POV

The first half of the meeting was done and I went out with Spain and Romano. It was interesting once we got to the restaurant because Romano wouldn't stop swearing at Spain or insulting Germany even though he wasn't there. I smiled lightly before I remembered something.

"Oh yes, hey you two. If you ever have vacation days lined up, I have a private hut on my island if you're ever interested." Spain smiled.

"Hear that Roma? We can have a romantic getaway!" Romano blushed.

"Shut up you bastard." I giggled lightly.

"You're in luck that I have two."

"Why's that?" Spain asked. I smiled wide.

"Just trust me. I offered the other to Germany, and I know how much Romano hates him." And so Romano started to insult the 'potato bastard.' I couldn't help but giggle.

"What the fuck it so funny?" Romano asked, but it wasn't as harsh as the rest of his words had been.

"You. Never shutting up about the guy you hate and you're a TOTAL bitch to Spain. I think he deserves some fucking flowers for loving your ass." The two blushed deeply. I giggled more. "I didn't mean like that, you pervs."

"You're the pervert!" Romano snapped. I just looked at him for a second before narrowing my eyes slightly.

"If you say ANYTHING about me walking around nude making me a slut, I will remind you that you and Italy are no fucking better. I don't randomly sneak into other people's beds at night." Romano just glared as he began eating.

"What the hell does Feliciano see in you." I cocked my head.

"Feliciano? Is that Italy's human name?" Spain nodded.

"Si. Romano's is-"

"Shut up bastard!" I smiled lightly.

"Mine's Lilly." Spain smiled.

"Antonio." I smiled wider. "Romano, why not share yours?" The Italian looked away.

"I don't have to tell her a damn thing." I shrugged.

"That's fine Romano. I'll just ask Italy. I'm sure he'd tell me yours and Germany's, maybe even France's and Japan's if I really felt like asking all of them." He glared.

"Lovino." I smiled wide.

"Oh, your name is beautiful!" He blushed as he looked away.

"Bitch." I giggled.

"The best of bitches. Now let's hurry up and eat. We have a meeting to finish!" Spain smirked.

"I think you just want to see England." I blushed.

"Wah! What makes you think that?" Spain didn't look away, only leaned forward.

"How you stood up for him against Ireland. Out of everyone that went to your Friendship Festival, he's the one you spent the most time with, and you're still wearing the bracelet he gave you." I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. The vines were faded and when I got home, I needed to throw it into a compost bin, but I've kept it as long as I could.

"So what? He's my best friend. Right up there with Italy." Spain just gave me a knowing look before he went back to eating. We finished up and headed back to the conference hall to finish up the meeting. Tomorrow we'd wrap everything up and I'd be seperated from England until who knows when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for eating out with Romano and Spain. I don't know about you guys, but I love Spain's human name! I may have also had a friend with the same name. Anyways.... England was only mentioned, next chapter I'll bring back the England/Lillica interactions! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Lillica's POV**

The second half of the meeting was the same as the first half. I just sat quietly as I listened to everyone. I did my side, I told of my 'problems' with my lack of economy, but I needed to stay to listen to the other countries. Ireland stared at me. It made me a little uneasy. Once the meeting was done, I smiled happily to England, and then the doors burst open.

"Who's the scadge that's tradin' with England?" Said a man with red hair and green eyes. He had a cuff on his left ear and a cigarette in his mouth. My jaw almost dropped. This guy was HOT! I turned to England, and the look on his face was hard to describe. He looked angry.

"What are you doing here Scotland?" England asked. I turned back to Scotland and he made a face.

"Shut your gob you bassa. I'm not talkin' to you. I'm trying to find the scadge that you're keepin' from the rest of us!" England's face looked a little red.

"You can insult me all you want, but don't insult others!" Scotland's eyes narrowed and he walked over to the Englishmen.

"Alright, well, we need to have a little meetin' of our own. Come with us." And Scotland began to drag England out of the room. I wasn't sure what to do, but I couldn't do anything about it. I sighed as I got my things and headed out. The meeting was done and tomorrow was a closing meeting, and then I'd return home.

When I made it to the hallway and started walking, I heard something that sounded like grunting, and definitely swearing. I looked for the sound, and what I found was Scotland, Ireland, and another man with dirty blond hair and green eyes, beating up... ENGLAND!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I screeched. The three turned to me, and I saw England. His face was slightly bruised and blood was coming from his mouth. His clothes were ripped and he looked awful.

"Why do you care?" Scotland asked, talking his cigarette out and tapping the ashes so they fell on England's head.

"She's the country England's been tradin' with exclusively." Ireland said. Scotland cocked one of his eyebrows.

"This is her?" Scotland looked me up and down. "I can see why he'd keep her to himself. She's quite the looker." He came up to me and grabbed my chin. A smirk came to his face. "You think they've been podgerin'?" I blushed. No! No we aren't having sex!

"Maybe." Ireland said. "She was right fumin' when I was talkin' to Iggy." I growled.

"You were bad mouthing him you shit." I snapped out, but was quickly quieted when Scotland increased the pressure on my chin.

"Now now, calm down lass. We aren't doin' anythin' that concerns you." I saw Ireland hit England again. I growled and finally just flipped. I ripped Scotland's hand off me and sank my teeth into it, deeply. "FUCKIN' SCADGE! LET GO!" I bit down harder before I let go and then kicked him in the balls.

"It involves one of my friends! It's all of my concern!" I started heading toward Ireland and the other guy. "And since it's about trading with me, I'd say everything with me! Now I suggest you back the fuck off. I've never had war, but I will fucking start one." I got to England and kneeled infront of him.

"You didn't need to do that. I'm used to these tossers hitting me around a bit." I growled.

"I don't give a shit. You're one of my best friends, I'm not gonna sit back and watch you get beat on because they don't like the fact I'm trading with you and not them." I hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." England said. I smiled a little as I helped him up.

"Wait a second!" I turned to see the dirty blond. "We need to discuss trading with him still."

"Who are you?" I asked. He seemed slightly more annoyed than he previously did.

"Wales." I nodded.

"Alright Wales. Three days from now, we're having a meeting to discuss trading. You, Ireland, and Scotland better be there, or there will be no trade routes opened. Easy at that." And I continued out with England. "It's okay I'm trading with them right?"

"Why are you asking me?" I smiled lightly.

"I'm not asking England, I'm asking United Kingdom." England sighed.

"I'd rather you only spoke to England." I smiled more.

"Alright Arthur." I saw him flush lightly. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing the flush to darken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to get the flow from the conference hall to the hallway because I REALLY wanted Lillica to have a problem with Scotland. Anyways... I hope it worked.... =)


	22. Chapter 22

Lillica's POV

America came and got me again for the closing meeting. I was pretty damn happy. We ate breakfast, and when I left I bumped into England, but also Scotland, Wales, and Ireland.

"Well if it isn't the scadge." Scotland said, voice low. One of his hands was bandaged. I growled a little and got in his face.

"You're just pissed I kicked you in the dick." I pushed past him to England. "Good morning England. Did you sleep well?" The Englishmen blushed slightly, looking away.

"I slept fine." He winced a little and I was automatically holding onto him.

"Are you alright?" England brushed me off.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises." He still had a few scratches on his face and it irritated me.

"England." I said in a low, warning tone. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Lillica. This is nothing." I frowned, but sighed.

"Right, because a country as powerful as you doesn't need someone as small and insignificant as me to worry about them." England sighed.

"How the bloody hell did you come up with that?" I didn't say anything. "Lillica, I appreciate your concern, but I can hold my own." I glanced up at him.

"Didn't look like it yesterday." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I allowed those tossers to release their stress." I sighed.

"Whatever." I leaned in and pecked his cheek. "I'll see you in the conference hall." England smiled slightly as he pecked my cheek back before heading in to eat. My cheeks were red as I touched the one he had kissed, a smile plastered on my face.

I sat in the conference room humming a new song made on my island. I was in a good mood, and was hoping no one would ruin it. Italy walked in and saw the deep blush on my face.

"Lillica? What's wrong? You're face is really red." I smiled shyly.

"He kissed me again. On the cheek." Italy smiled wide as he hugged me.

"That's great Lillica!" I hugged him back and damn near squealed.

"Oh Italy. I'm so happy right now." Italy nodded.

"We should celebrate!" I giggled.

"It's nothing to celebrate yet Italy." He just stared at me for a second then nodded.

"Okay. Ciao!" And he headed to the seat he shared with Romano. The other country's began to file in and I didn't miss Scotland, Wales, and Ireland glaring at me.

"Right, let us close this conference." Germany said, pulling out a pair of reading glasses and reading through a general summary of the meetings from the past few days and what we made for progress. You would think that this would only take an hour or two at the most. Turns out, that was the least. We were completely wrapped up by lunch.

"That is all. The next meeting will be after New Years." Everyone sighed in relief as they stood. We filed out and I was fucking ecstatic to leave.

"Lillica!" I turned and smiled to Italy.

"Hey Italy!" He hugged me as he whined.

"I'm going to miss you Lillica!" I smiled as I wrapped my legs around him.

"I'll miss you too! We have to see when our vacation days line up so that we can hang out!" Italy agreed and then let me go once Germany came out and they went and did whatever they did before they parted. Probably sex. America came out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to head home?" I smiled but shook my head.

"I need to finalize a meeting."

"What? We just got out of one? You can't be all work and no play." I smiled.

"This is important America." He sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to turn into a stick in the mud." I puffed my cheeks.

"I will not! If I did, I'd have boring ass festivals. And you know you love all of them." America laughed as he hugged me.

"Take care little sis. Hollar if you need a hero." He smiled at me, his big hero smile, before he left. I sighed as I turned to the door, ears listening for any noises. Out came Scotland, Ireland, and Wales.

"Hello boys." I said with a fake smile. "I believe we have some business to discuss." Scotland snarled.

"And what makes you think I want to do business with you?" I shrugged.

"Well, you beat the shit out of England because of it." His face turned red, with anger or embarrassment, I didn't know, or really care. "Listen, if you would like to open trade routes with me, I have no meetings planned in two days. If you can't make it, communicate with me and we'll make other plans."

"How the fuck do you plan for us to contact you?" Ireland said bitterly. I sighed.

"My information is available. Ask any of the other countries. Or look at the thing Ireland got yesterday. My business number is there." The three still didn't look too pleased, but said nothing else.

"Hurry up!" Wales had called and out came England. He sighed.

"I'm coming, Wales." He saw me and smiled lightly. "Lillica. I thought you'd left with America." I smiled as I walked past his older brothers.

"I needed to make arrangements with the dumbasses." He chuckled.

"Yes, well. I guess the next time I'll see you is the next meeting?" I frowned a little as I looked down and began to fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"W-Well... I have a festival coming up if you're interested in coming..." I blushed deeply. I heard England hum in thought.

"When is it?" I smiled as I looked up.

"Well, I have one in November, and one in December. You could come to either." England nodded.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. But I'm very busy so I can't promise you anything. And as a gentlemen I can't just refuse your request." I smiled as I pecked his cheek.

"Thank you Arthur." I whispered in his ear.

"I thought you weren't podgerin'." Scotland bit out. I turned, eyes cold.

"We aren't. I can kiss someone on the cheek and not be fucking them. What's the world come too? A kiss between two people automatically means they MUST be having the dirtiest sex out there." I began to turn but England got my wrist. I turned to him, not expecting him to be leaning in, and he caught my lips. I froze. I was not expecting that. And by the way he pulled away and let go, he didn't either.

"W-What the hell Lillica! Y-You weren't supposed to turn your bloody head!" I blushed as I gently laid my fingertips on my lips, eyes wide. When he was done blushing like mad and actually looked at me, he noticed. "Lillica?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh, I uh... I need to go! My flight leaves soon. See you later England!" And I fucking bolted. I pulled out my phone once I was out of earshot.

 _"Lillica? What's wrong?"_ Italy asked when he picked up.

"England just kissed me on the lips."

_"What?! England kissed you? Did you kiss him first?"_

"No. I was talking to Scotland and England had grabbed my arm. He was going for a cheek kiss, put I turned my head and he got my lips." The Italian on the other side of the line freaked out.

_"No way! What happened next?"_

"It's England, what do you think he did? He fucking spazzed." Italy hummed and we continued to talk as I walked to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo! Kisses! I didn't plan it to happen like that exactly, but when does a writer stick to their plan 100%?


	23. Chapter 23

**Lillica's POV**

I was relaxing in my house, naked obviously. Ireland, Scotland, and Wales wouldn't be here for a few more hours. I hummed happily as I held a cup of geda tea. It truly did remind me of England. And thinking of him made me blush and smile as I gently laid my fingers on my lips again.

That was my first kiss. Ever. I always wondered what it would be like. I was kind of hoping it would be on purpose and last more than a peck, but it still left me with a tingly feeling in my stomach.

The door flying open brought me out of my thoughts as I pulled a knife out from under a couch cushion. It was inconvenient always being naked when it came to defending yourself. Which is why everything in my house had a weapon hidden in it somewheres.

"Whoa. This place is nice." I recognized that voice. I growled as I put the knife back.

"Damn it Scotland! Fucking knock!" I headed out to see that it was him, Ireland, and Wales. The three looked at me and blushed lightly.

"What the hell! Why are you naked?!" Ireland exclaimed, looking away. I sighed as I went and put some clothes on before returning to them.

"My country, my culture. I am sure I am not the first naked person you have seen on my island." They didn't say anything. "Anyways, come with me. We have business to discuss." And I brought them to my office. "Okay, so let's discuss trade. What would you like from me? And what do you have to offer?" And the meeting really began. When it finished, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright boys, we officially have trade routes established. I better not hear any bitching about anything. You should receive your first exports in..." I looked at my trading log. "About two weeks. That's when most of my European trades will be happening." I stood and stretched. "If you're interested, I can make us all lunch."

"You can cook?" I turned to Scotland.

"Insert sexist stereotype here. I'm a woman, of course I can fucking cook!"

"Not all woman can cook." Wales commented.

"And not all men are strong." I retorted. "Now, is there anything specific you want? Or are you guys fine with anything?" The three said nothing. "Got it. Gloggims it is." I was about to exit the room when I stopped. "Get the fuck out of my office. I have a TV in the living room, and a game room on the other side of the house if you're interested." And they were up and gone.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out some glog meat. Glog is a mammal with large ears and legs, but a small body. It has an interesting flavor. Like a cow and pig stepped into an atom fusion machine and combined, flavor wise. That's what America said anyways. Gloggims is oven roasted glog with vederum baked inside. Vederum is a vegetable that resembles a potato, but it has a natural smokey flavor to it.

"Get your asses to the dining room or you aren't eating!" I called and the three males filed into my dining room as I served them. "And what would you like to drink?"

"You got any cratur?" Scotland asked. I nodded as I went into my liquor cabinet.

"I've got beer, vodka, rum, wine, sake, gin, and vuzes."

"Vuzes? The hell is that?" Ireland asked as I walked out with glasses for everyone and poured Scotland his scotch.

"Alcohol native to my island. You don't need to try it as well and to be truthful, it's not something to drink before heading out."

"It can't be that bad." Wales said as he motioned for the drink. I shook my head.

"How high is your alcohol tolerance?" Wales cocked an eyebrow.

"Higher than England's I can assure you." I sighed.

"Is it higher than Germany's?" Wales sighed as he asked for some scotch. Ireland didn't say a thing. "Ireland? What would you like to drink?"

"My alcohol tolerance is right up with Germany's. Give me that funky alcohol." I sighed.

"Alright. If you say so. Which brother lives closest to you?"

"Scotland." I turned to the red head.

"Make sure his ass gets home alright? And that he's properly taken care of." I poured the drink for Ireland and handed it to him, pouring myself a bit of scotch. "Eat before you drink it. It'll at least make you last longer." Ireland sneered.

"I'm an Irishman. We can handle our alcohol just fine." And he took a large swig. I turned to the two on either side of me.

"Tell me he's not a violent drunk." The two shrug.

"He's usually a pretty happy drunk." Scotland said as Ireland's face became tinted a drunk pink. "Why?"

"Because you're gonna have a pretty happy brother on your way home." Ireland had this silly little smile on his face and I then remembered I was in a room filled with hot Kirkland's, only one missing was England.

"This stuff is great!" Ireland said as he took another sip before beginning to eat his gloggim. I sighed.

"What is it Lillica?" Wales asked. It was obvious that he was more of a gentlemen then his two brothers.

"You're all just damn hot." The two sober ones froze lightly.

"What?" I looked Wales dead in the eyes.

"You're all hot. Like, extremely attractive. I mean seriously, not fair." Scotland smirked as he lite a cigarette.

"So you like what you see?" He asked, a smirk on his lips. I sighed.

"Sorry, you may be drop dead fucking gorgeous, but England has you beat." Scotland sneered.

"The fuck does that daftie have on me?" I smirked.

"Manners for one. And there's something about his eyes. They seem so much brighter then yours. And I'm not one to say, but I may have a thing for blonds. I mean, you have this wicked bad boy, one look can get your panties wet look going for you. Ireland has this cheerful, party kind of hotness, and Wales has this dignified, sort of scholarly hotness. But England..." I sigh. "He just has it all. Fuck one look get your panties wet, man's voice is fucking enough. Like, I love your accents, they're fucking hot. But that English accent." I shiver.

"And you're not podgerin'?" Scotland asked. I blushed and shook my head quickly.

"We aren't. I don't spread my legs for just anyone. I haven't gotten to know England enough to warrant that. And besides." I smirk. "He wouldn't be able to keep up." Scotland sipped his scotch with a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you mean like that?" My smirk widened.

"I may not be a whore, but my people don't walk around naked just for the sake of comfort. It's much more convenient to fuck if you don't have to work around clothing." Scotland smirked at this.

"So you don't think he can keep up with your sexual appetite?" I shook my head as a smirk continued on my face.

"Go fuck an experienced Lillican, you'll understand. There's a whore house in the village to the east." Scotland stood and walked over to me.

"Why can't you show us?" I growled as I stood.

"I'll say it again, I'm not a whore and won't just spread my legs for anyone. You beat up one of my best friends, so you can forget getting me to hop on your dick. Now, I suggest you finish eating and then leave. Make sure Ireland gets home safe, and if you feel it's necessary, stop by the whore house." I sat back down and finished eating.

"Well aren't you uptight." I scowled.

"Shut the fuck up and eat or I'm kicking your ass out." I hiss. He sat back down and after they were done, I helped them get Ireland on the plane and then returned to my house.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lillica's POV**

I sighed as I leaned back in my office chair. Things were going crazy at the moment. I was getting everything exported, as I was supposed to, and most of my imports were fine, but I had never been so busy before. The Family Festival was coming up, and it lasts about a week, and getting that prepared was beginning to take a lot out of me.

For the past week, I have been up at right before dawn, got a cup of geda tea, and went straight to work, meaning I needed to get dressed. I'd spend the morning crunching numbers, balancing shipments, and reading suggestions from my people. Then I MIGHT eat lunch, and if I do, it's in my office so I can finish up anything I didn't get done that morning. Then in the afternoon I have meeting after meeting, either with a county, that isn't England, unfortunately, or the festival committees. Then I have a light supper, and then spend until I-don't-even-bother-looking-how-late-anymore o'clock finishing any loose ends from the day, getting things ready for the next day, or cleaning my house, and then go to bed, to repeat everything the next morning.

I was half passed out. I couldn't feel my fingers, my hair felt gross, and so didn't my clothes because I barely had time to wash any of them. I actually had no meetings planned today, so that meant that I was going to take the time to take care of my body.

There was a knock on my door and I groaned. I didn't want to move. I had to move anyways because I needed to make myself food, but I didn't want to answer the door. But I went to it anyways. When I opened it, I found two Italians.

"Italy, Romano, what are you two doing here?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"We came to see you!" Italy said happily. I smiled as I hugged my friend and his brother.

"I'm glad to have a distraction. Come in, come in." They both came in happily and I headed to the kitchen. "Are you two hungry?" I asked. Italy smiled and nodded.

"Could you make some pasta?" He asked. I smiled as I nodded.

"Of course Italy. Would you two like to help me in the kitchen?" I asked. Italy began to nod rapidly. "Romano?" He just crossed his arms.

"Sure." I smiled lightly as they both came in.

"Hey Lillica, what's everyone running around for?" Italy asked as he helped me get some ingredients. I smiled as I put a pot of water and spices on the stove.

"Well, you know how I have festivals every month. This month's festival is in a few weeks, and we need to make sure we're ready. It's the longest festival of the year." Italy listened intently, well, tried too.

"What kind of festival is it?" Italy asked. I smiled as we began cutting vegetables.

"A Family Festival. It's a week long and everyone really enjoys it." Italy smiled wide as he turned to his older brother.

"Did you hear that Romano? A Family Festival!" Romano looked to his brother and looked to be fighting which emotion to show since it wasn't just the two of them.

"I-I heard. What's so special about her festivals." I smiled as I put some of the vegetables in a pot and checked the pasta water.

"Well, if you two would like, you could come. You wouldn't have to stay for the whole festival, but it looks like a good time." Italy cocked his head as he stopped what he was doing.

"What do you mean it looks like a good time? Don't you celebrate your festivals?" I smiled sadly to my Italian friend.

"Not this one. America has his Thanksgiving, and he tries and spends it with his brother Canada."

"If America's brothers with Canada, doesn't that make Canada your brother too?" Romano asked. I shrug.

"Not really. America sort of just adopted me as his, and only his. I've never really gotten to meet Canada. I could've at the last meeting, but as you know Italy, I was a little preoccupied." Italy nodded.

"So you have no one to spend this festival with?" I nodded.

"That's right. It's sort of ends up being a vacation week for me." I shrugged as I stirred one of the pots. "But I figure you and Romano may want to check out the cottages I offered to the two of you. Well, I guess you could do that now if you wanted." Italy just watched me, then turned to his brother. I heard them whispering... well attempting.

"Romano, can we come back for Lillica's festival?"

"Why the hell should we? She's not our family."

"But Roma, she doesn't have one to spend it with."

"I don't care."

"We could invite Brother France and Brother Spain! Maybe Germany and Prussia will come too?" I sighed.

"Italy, you don't have to invite people to my festival just to cheer me up." I said as I turned the heat down on one of the pots.

"But Lillica! You shouldn't be alone during one of your own festivals!" I smiled as I turned.

"Thanks for the concern Italy, but it's alright."

"What if England and his brothers came?" I froze, a blush coming across my cheeks. I quickly turned back to the stove.

"E-England's very busy Italy! And I just saw his brothers a few weeks ago."

"But wouldn't you like to meet the rest of his family?" I blushed more as I began to stir some sauce.

"I-I would, b-b-but-"

"Why should she care about that limey bastard?" I turned and threw a knife, and it just missed the side of Romano's head.

"We don't insult my friends here Romano." He nodded quickly as I walked over and picked the knife up, putting it on the side board beside the sink.

"S-So why should you care about if E-England comes over or not?" Romano stuttered out. I sighed as I turned to Italy.

"Can I trust him not to tell Spain?" I asked the lighter haired Italian. Italy nodded. "Then you may tell him." Italy smiled wide.

"Lillica's in love with England!" He said happily. Romano's jaw dropped open.

"W-What? She's in love with that boring old grump?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Is there a problem with who I have feelings for Lovino?" The older Italian narrowed his eyes as Italy's eyes opened wide.

"She knows your human name?" He asked. Romano clicked his tongue.

"She forced it out of me."

"I did not! I said I'd ask Italy if you didn't tell me! That was it!" Italy turned to me.

"Do you know my name?" I smiled lightly at him.

"Feliciano, correct?" He smiled wide as he hugged me.

"Yay! What's yours Lillica?" I smiled.

"Lilly." He just smiled.

"Lilly! It's really pretty! Like you!" I giggled and hugged him back.

"Thank you, now let's finish cooking so that we can eat." Italy and Romano nodded and we continued making lunch.


	25. Chapter 25

Lillica's POV

Italy and Romano went and looked at the cabins I had mentioned. They both approved, and Italy said his thank you's very enthusiastically, while Romano muttered it quietly. I saw them to their plane and sighed as I leaned against my door frame once I returned home. Two more weeks and it'll be the family festival. And then after that I have to get preparations for the next festival planned, since it is the biggest festival of the year, even if it's only held for one 24 hour period.

I walked back to my office and went straight to work. If I could get the paperwork caught up, that'd be great. I didn't think three to four days at an international meeting would put me behind in my own work. If I keep working this hard, I'll pass out. But the festival preparations were almost secured. I know I promised to take care of my body, but if I could get them done now...

The words on the pages began to blur. Damn it. I may be a hard worker, but I'm not a damn workaholic and I'm not going to continue working if I can't see what I'm doing. And that ended up pissing me off.

I growled as I decided to just shower and then sleep. I headed to the bathroom and nearly ripped my clothes off, throwing them in the hamper that would be overflowing with clothing if I had that much clothing to overflow it with. I turned the water on and stepped right in, giving no fucks which temperature it was. I needed a cool down before I washed myself anyways.

Once the water had warmed up I actually began to wash up, and my brain went right back to work. The flow of requests should be slowing down soon, because everyone will be preparing their homes for the festival, so the next big flow shouldn't be until... January I believe. So that will take a load off my shoulders soon. And everything seems to be going smoothly in trades. So things should begin to calm down in a week or two. And if it doesn't, I'll be able to take the week of the Family Festival to work. The only thing that could hold me back would be foreign affairs.

As I got out of the shower, I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up as I walked to my deck to dry by the sun.

"Hello, Lillica speaking." I said as I laid in my sun chair.

 _"Hey sis. What's this I hear about a party at your place?_ " I sighed as I rubbed my temples. Damn it Italy.

"Don't worry too much about it America. You have plans with Canada already."

_"What do you mean?"_

"It's not a party, but a festival. The Family Festival, remember? And you always try to spend it with Canada. I'm not going to come between that. Don't worry."

" _What kind of big brother would I be if I ignored my little sister! Canada and I will be there. Just tell me when._ " I smiled softly.

"It's the week of your Thanksgiving."

 _"Great! See ya then sis! Hero out!"_ And he hung up. I looked to my phone and smiled more. I was going to have to thank Italy for that. And it'd be nice to make up with America after what happened at the meeting.

Two weeks later, a plane came and I met it at the runway. I smiled wide as America and Canada stepped off, but the happy smile slowly turned into confusion as Italy, Romano, Spain, France, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Germany, and three unknown countries stepped off.

"I thought it was just going to be you and Canada." I said as America hugged me.

"What? You didn't tell Italy to invite everyone?" I frowned as I looked at the younger Italian.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh wow. This place is almost as awesome as me." I turned to the white haired man with red eyes.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met." I said. He smiled.

"I'm the great Prussia! I know, it's almost too much to be in my awesome presence." I just stared at him.

"Excuse my brother." Germany said. I nodded slowly.

"Right." I turned to Scotland and the others. "Hello Scotland." I said as I walked over and hugged him and his brother's, pausing before the other two. "May I ask who you are?" One had brown hair, green eyes, and a bandage going across his nose.

"Name's Australia." My eyes widened slightly. He's one of England's brothers! And seriously, what the hell is with England and his brother's having drool worthy accents? "And this is New Zealand." I smiled to the other man. He had lighter brown hair with two curls that looked like little ram horns.

"It's great to meet you!" I smiled wide as I hugged them. I turned and saw a girl walk off the plane. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my little sister, Wy." Austraila said. My eyes sparkled slightly. England has a little sister? And she's so cute!

"Is Sealand here as well?" I asked. I sort of remembered seeing him at the conference.

"I'm here!" And out came Sealand. I smiled as I hugged him and Wy.

"It's great to meet you all. I'm Lillica. Welcome to my county! It's Family Festival week, so spending time with your family is very important. We can all stay in my house, or I can get you places to stay if you'd like some distance from America and his loud mouth."

"Hey! I'm not as obnoxious as Prussia!" The white haired nation narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me? You are just jealous of all of my awesomeness." I sighed.

"Or Prussia." No one said anything and no one else came off the plane. I frowned slightly as Italy came over to me.

"Sorry Lillica. England was busy with work, but he said he'd make it to the next one!" I smiled softly.

"Thank you Italy." I turned to the rest of the nations. "Before we continue, I'm going to warn newcomers. My nation is VERY comfortable with our bodies, and happen to flaunt them frequently. So please be mindful and aware that you're going to see naked people."

"I almost forgot you like walking around in the nude, Lillica. So beautiful." France said as he smiled at me and winked. I sighed as I lead everyone to my house.

"I'm putting families together in rooms."

"But aren't we going to be a little crowded." Ireland said. I sighed.

"I'm spreading you guys out a bit. Austraila and New Zealand can share a room, You can share one with Scotland, Wales can share with Sealand, and Wy can have her own room if she so wishes." Everyone agreed and chose rooms while I sat on the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I introduced most of the England colonies/ England's relatives. But they aren't going to be really important, only Ireland, Scotland, and Wales are. I'm going to say this now, I will be introducing Lillica to most of the countries, as I'm sure you've noticed, but Lillica will have the most contact with Italy, Romano, Germany, Spain, America, maybe France, and obviously England.


	26. Chapter 26

**Lillica's POV**

The week of the Family Festival was great! I made large meals daily with the help of the different countries, accept for England's siblings and America. Why? Because if England's food sucks, it's possible that the rest of his family's does too, and no one would eat and the food would be wasted. And America... well... fast food isn't really this amazing thing and though he can make a killer apple pie, the rest of his food isn't very... filling.

"Why can't we have McDonalds?" America asked as I was cooking with Italy and Romano. I sighed as I cut some meat.

"Because we want to be full and not cooking again in ten minutes. And I have already told you that I don't have one in my country." America looked completely scandalized.

"WHAT! You don't have a Mickey D's here?" I sighed as I put the meat in a pot with some vegetables.

"We've gone over this before. My people live off the land. We aren't really fond of your synthetic foods. Once in awhile, yeah, it's nice. But I don't want them to have a continuous supply of it." America pouted as I stirred a pot of broth. "You love my cooking so shut up and be happy."

"I still think you need a McDonald's." I sighed.

"You also think I need and Dunkin' Donuts, a KFC, a Taco Bell, and about fifty other fast food restaurants."

"You have a Tim Hortons." Canada said as he held a cup of cocoa from the previously mentioned establishment. And since almost no one noticed his existence, except for me, no one heard him.

"That may be true Canada, but that's because it's better than the rest of the crap I just listed."

"What? Canada said something?" America asked, turning to his twin. I just smiled.

"Yes, and you didn't hear. Not like you notice him anyways." I walked over to the quiet country and hugged him. "Poor poor Canada. No one notices you. But I do, so don't worry. And if I ever stop noticing you, I apologize now." The blond nodded.

"Th-Thank you Lillica." I nodded and then returned to cooking with the Italians.

"We're having pasta, aren't we." Scotland asked from the living room where they were watching football/soccer.

"The Italians are leading the cooking." I said. "It's pasta and tomatoes with some Lillican flare." I heard Scotland groan. "Don't bitch or you won't eat."

"Bitch." My head snapped so fast that Italy and Romano flinched.

"Hey! That is Queen Bitch to you!" I said. "Because I'm the best bitch you'll ever meet."

"I don't know. Hungry is pretty bitchy." Prussia said as he sipped beer. I cocked my hip as I asked Romano to take up my post and headed into the living room.

"Is that because she isn't afraid to hit you with a frying pan?" Prussia shrugged. "France, what am I willing to do?" The Frenchmen crossed his arms.

"Blow a giant horn in your ear if you sleep for too long." I nodded.

"And Scotland, how's your hand?" His eyes narrowed.

"I needed fuckin' stitches." I then turned back to Prussia.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bitchier than Hungary. I'm also short tempered, so I'm more likely to react violently."

"I'm sure that's mainly if England's involved." My head snapped towards Spain.

"What?" I blushed, causing America to cock an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Spain?" The Spaniard just smirked lightly. My eyes narrowed as I turned to the kitchen.

"Hey Romano? How soon do you need Spain's dick?" The dark haired Italian began to sputter and blush.

"What the hell!" Spain's smirk turned into an apologetic smile.

"I was kidding, chica. Don't be cross." I turned back to Spain.

"Watch what you say Spain. I like you, but I will have no problems busting your nuts." And I returned to the kitchen to take my place by the stove so that Romano could return to his previous task.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lillica's POV**

The rest of the Family Festival went smoothly. All the countries that came to visit left and they all seemed to have had a good time. Italy had hugged me and told me that him and Germany had vacation days before Christmas that they'd like to spend at the cottage. I was happy knowing I'd be seeing Italy again soon, but there was someone I wanted to see more.

I haven't even TALKED to England since the damn conference. It was really upsetting me. If he couldn't get his work caught up in time for the next festival, I seriously WOULDN'T see him until the next conference.

I sighed as I sat on my deck making myself warm clothes to take to the next conference. It was cold last time, and it was only fall. Next one will be in the winter, and like hell I'm going in anything that ISN'T long sleeved and insulated somewhat. But like hell it wasn't going to be cute as fuck.

I watched a few Teha birds cuddle together on a Strungst tree branch, their half heart designs lining up perfectly. It made me smile sadly. Teha birds were probably my favorite animals native to me. Some people called them the 'soul mate birds' because of the previously mentioned half heart designs. It was also extremely rare to see a pair with two different colored halves that had decided to mate. The two in front of me was one of the rarities. One with a deep purple half, the other with a warm red.

"Well aren't you two perfect." I said to them. They looked at me and they seemed to smile at the acknowledgement, like they were saying 'we know'. A knock on my door scared them away. I stood and headed to the door.

"Hello?" I said when I opened the door, just for my breath to hitch slightly, cheeks warming and eyes widening slightly.

"For goodness sake's Lillica! Put on some damn clothes!" The Englishmen before me said. I obviously didn't listen as I automatically attached to him, arms and legs wrapped tightly, as I buried my nose into the crook of his neck, nearly knocking us both down my stairs. "Whoa! Lillica that was-" I looked up and kissed him on both cheeks, the forehead, and the tip of his nose, effectively shutting him up.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you until the next international meeting." I said, tears running down my face as I inhaled his scent, sighing slightly at the smell of English tea and rain.

"Well, that idiot Italy had called me almost none stop to tell me to come see you because you were so upset that I couldn't come to the last festival you had." I gasped.

"Did he really? Oh England, I'm so sorry! I know how you hate to be interrupted when you're working and-" England kissed the tip of my nose, causing my blush to spread across my face as he smiled at me lightly.

"I'm actually here on business. You said we needed to fix our trade problems, right?" I felt a pang of disappointment hit me. I thought he was here to spend time with me, but of course it's only for work.

"Right." I said as I got off him. "Could you wait in my office while I get dressed?" I asked, slipping into my work mode. England nodded slowly, a look I had never seen in his eyes before flashing through, before he came in and shut the door behind him, hanging his coat, since it is Winter for him, and since I'm a tropical country, my winters aren't very cold.

As I entered my bedroom, I sighed and growled in frustration.

"Damnit! You're a fucking idiot Lillica! Stop fucking pinning for a damn minute! This is fucking ENGLAND! He's not going to be interested in a small country like you! Pull yourself together! Work, he's here for work and you have to be fucking professional!" I finished giving myself my feeling destroying pep talk and got dressed, heading to my office where England was sitting, already with his briefcase open and documents ready.

"So, wha'cha got for me?" And our meeting began. By the end of it, we had gotten to the point where were were both profiting the same with every trade.

"There you go Lillica. You should be getting your first shipment within the week." I nodded as I showed him to the door.

"You sure you can't stay for lunch?" I asked, again. England shook his head, putting up a small, sad smile.

"Unfortunately not. I had to fight with my boss to allow me to come have a face to face meeting with you." My eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean?" England's smile warmed slightly.

"Well, she wanted me to just do it over the phone or Skype, but I wanted to see you." I smiled wide and when England saw this he blushed and looked away. "I-I mean, it's easier for me to get deals done when I can see the other person. It has nothing to do with actually wanting to SEE you." I wrapped my arms around him tightly, as well as my legs, burying my nose into the crook of his neck again.

"Thank you." I said, sighing happily. "Italy said you were going to try to come to my next festival, right?" England nodded slowly. "Well, I don't celebrate Christmas, instead I just have a festival on that day." England nodded slowly.

"Right, so I'll see you on Christmas. I-If I have all my work done that is. I am very busy after. And-"

"As a gentlemen you can't just deny my request." I finished, giggling lightly. England smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Until then." And I slowly peeled myself off him to watch England go down my steps. My heart was fluttering and I felt nothing BUT happiness bloom in my stomach. I stepped back into my house, closing the door, and squealed. I need to make sure I was available when England came back! Back to the office!


	28. Chapter 28

**Lillica's POV**

I was surprised I wasn't dead by the time the week of my next festival came around. It was now mid-December and I was exhausted. I was ahead of my game since my meeting with England. Unless some terrible crisis hits me between now and the festival, I was available on the 25th. I blushed when I finally realized what this festival was.

It was the Lover's Festival. America said it was like Valentine's day for him and a few other countries. But mine was more intimate.

This was a one day festival. For an hour, everyone met in the capital for the Maiden's Dance. Every maiden on the island would dance on the stage, before going down to the one that had caught their eye, maybe the person that would be removing their maiden status that night. The maiden would go to the person, taking a flower from their dance attire, and placing it behind their choice's right ear. It signified unrequited love. If the choice moves the flower behind their own left ear, it meant the feelings were returned. If removed and dropped to the ground, it meant they didn't feel the same. If left alone, it meant that the subject was unsure on their feelings. Even if it was common for my people to have sex during the Lover's Festival after the Maiden Dance, it didn't mean all the maidens lost their status that night, or even that year. Some maidens stepped down off the stage, going to the same person and having their love reciprocated, but continued to dance in the Maiden Dance for years after.

 

Not all maidens went off the stage. I had danced since it's creation, and have never once walked off the stage, watching for centuries as other maidens went down. If England came for this festival, I would have to perform the ritual like the others. And he wouldn't know what to do, not knowing my customs. I either had to tell him, or let him find out. Surely every one of my people will make some comment on me actually stepping off the stage. England could find out through that. Someone would explain it to him. Rumors would get to his ears before that.

I was now nervous. I wanted England to come. I wanted to reveal my feelings. But at the same time, I wasn't. Again, it's common to have sex after the Maiden Dance. Would I be willing to do that? After a few more seconds, I shook my head. No. I wasn't ready for that. And I bet England wouldn't either. Being the 'gentleman' he is.

I sighed as the week drug on. I was helping with the day before festival plans when there was a knock on my door. I excused myself from the chiefs of my country to check it. I never let one of my own people do this for me. If it was an attacker, I'd rather be in the way.

I opened the door, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hello Lillica." England said. I smiled as I stepped towards him, automatically clinging to him and nuzzling his neck.

"Hello England. Please, come in. I have a few more things to discuss with the chieftains to finalize everything for the festival tomorrow, so please, make yourself at home. I have a fresh pot of geta tea on the stove if you'd like some." England stepped in, hanging his coat as he nodded.

"Don't mind if I do. I apologize for interrupting your meeting." England said. I giggled.

"Oh please, don't worry about it." I said as I headed back to my meeting room. An hour later I was seeing the chieftains out. "Remember to make sure the brothels are clean!" I called after a few of them. They nodded to me and when I turned, England looked at me like I had kicked someone's cat.

"You have brothels?" He asked. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Most of the people here walk around naked and randomly hug each other. People get aroused sometimes and don't have anyone but their hand. I have brothels to help with that. The workers are well respected people." My eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't you even start to judge my culture again." I warned before getting my own cup of tea and sitting in the living room with England.

"Alright." England said, looking into his cup before speaking again. "So what is this month's festival?" England asked, bring the cup to his lips. I chewed my bottom lip for a second.

"It's the Lover's Festival." I said. England nearly choked on the tea he was drinking.

"What?" He asked, staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed as I began to rub on of the sides of my cup.

"The Lover's festival. Around five o'clock tomorrow night, everyone gathers in the capital for the Maiden Dance, and then goes home. Not everyone goes home with a Lover, so you don't have to worry about anything." I said. "And I understand if you'd rather not stay. I'm surprised Italy and Germany stayed-"

"Wait! Those tossers are here?" England asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Italy had days off, as did Germany, and came to stay in some cottages I had told them I had if they wanted to go somewhere." I didn't mention that they were actually sharing a cottage, and that Italy was more than happy to hear about the Lover's Festival. They were probably actually in the middle of some steamy sex if the twinkle in Italy's eyes were anything to go by.

"Is anyone else coming?" England asked. I shook my head.

"No. And they won't be participating in tomorrow's festivities either. It'll be just us, unless you'd rather not." I said, looking up through my bangs. England just sighed.

"Well, I might as well see what the big deal is about your Maiden Dance." And that's where the conversation ended. I made us dinner soon after and we headed to bed. I was extremely nervous about tomorrow. It was going to be revealed. My true feelings for England. Damn it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lillica's POV**

I woke up a few minutes before dawn again, going into my morning stretches before going downstairs to start breakfast. I tossed and turned all night. I was so damn nervous about the Maiden Dance today. A long sigh escaped my lips as I made a pot of geta tea and grabbed a lillicango. Something simple for today. I heard footsteps, but didn't really think much of them.

"Good morning Lilli- For the love of the queen, Lillica, put some damn clothes on!" England said, covering his eyes. I sighed, popping a hip and crossing my arms while still holding my half eaten lillicango.

"Arthur." I said, and I saw his already flushed face turn a shade darker and spread a little farther. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but for the love of Teha birds, deal with it. My island is literally filled with naked people. You see them every time you're here. Hell, you see the Italian brothers naked. What's different with me?" And this is where the proof of me being America's little sister comes in. Lack of shame.

"You're a lady, Lillica. It's indecent for a gentleman to see a woman he's not married to like this." He said, I saw him peek through his fingers a bit, quickly snapping them shut again.

"Everyone on this island has seen me naked. I've seen everyone, except you, naked on this island. You've seen a handful of my people naked. And you don't seem to have a problem with it. So why is it different with me?"

"You're my friend, Lilly." My heart fluttered, eyes widening and cheeks warming into a nice pink blush. I sighed, placing my fruit on a napkin and approaching England, giving him a hug, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I felt him tense, but pushed it aside for a minute.

"Thank you Arthur. I'll be down in a few minutes." And I headed to put some clothes on. I went with a simple dress that covered everything it needed to, but was still highly revealing and fit like a second skin. England wasn't too impressed, but said nothing against it.

"So when is this Maiden Dance again?" England asked. I flushed lightly.

"Five o'clock." I said.

"What do we do till then? Surely there must be other festivities besides a simple dance." He said. I fidgeted a bit. Yes, there are, and they usually happen after the dance, involve a couple, a mattress, and a lot of moaning. Festivities England and I wouldn't be participating in tonight.

"There are... but they don't take place until after the dance. Most of the day is dedicated to lovers, and they usually spend the day together. And since you and I aren't a couple, there is nothing for us to really do until the dance since I'm needed for it." England sighed.

"So what are we to spend the day doing?" I shrugged.

"We could watch TV." I suggested.

"You really are like America, aren't you?" England asked, sweat dropping slightly.

"You know I'm not. If you'd rather, we can go to my game room and play something in there. I have pool, air hockey, board games, card games." And in that moment, I thought 'Strip Poker', quickly dismissing the thought. "Or, you could embroider while I made some more clothes for myself." England blushed.

"Who told you I could embroider?" He asked. I giggled.

"Spain while you were here for my Friends Festival." I said. "I think it's nice that you're in touch with your feminine side." England just looked away, but agreed. So for the day we sat in my craft room, drinking tea and doing different fabric related activities, stopping only for lunch and an hour before the dance.

"Alright, it's time to go. I'll make us dinner after the dance." I said as we picked up.

"So how long is this dance?" England asked as we left my house.

"Not too long. An hour dance and then everyone goes home." England stopped walking for a second.

"We're walking all the way to the bloody capitol for you to dance for an hour?" He asked. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Do you have a fucking problem with it?" I growled. England quickly shook his head.

"N-No. I just find it a little ridiculous. Couldn't you just broadcast it over the tele or something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, it has to be live. You'll find out why when we get there." The rest of the walk was silent, a hint of tension between us.

Once we made it to the capitol, I brought England to a seat. They were spaced out about half a meter between each. I went and got dressed in the traditional Maiden Dance clothes. Flower braziers and skirts, put over it was a cloth made from Morka silk. Morka's were little worm like insects that made silk, about a 50 centimeter squared bolt of cloth a day.

The other maidens looked at me with smiles, a few giggling.

"I see one of your friends is out there, Miss. Lillica." One of the girls said.

"I believe that is Mr. England." Another said. "My grandmother used to live there." The maidens kept talking, and I spoke with them until it was time for us to begin the dance. We went onto the large stage, me standing in the dead center at the front. England was sitting in the third row, right in front of me. I took a deep breath before the music began and the dance begun.

As it continued, girls would remove their morka silk, revealing their flowered attire. My turn came to remove my silk covering, and I looked England dead in his bright green eyes as I removed it to reveal my attire. Slightly different from the others. All of their flowers were white, showing their purity, where mine were black, with a single white flower over my heart. But they weren't just black. They had white tips. Helka flowers. On my island, the flower meaning the purest. And being a maiden for my entire existence, I don't think anyone could be purer than I.

As the music ended, and the actual dancing came to a close, maidens went down to their chosen, others staying up on the stage. And when I moved off the stage, everything went dead quiet. All eyes toward me. I approached England slowly, and he was obviously confused. Once I was close enough, I straddled his lap, as all maidens did, before putting the white lily that was over my heart behind England's right ear.

Everyone watched with baited breath as England and I just sat there. My face was red, and England probably thought it was from that dancing. But it wasn't. Oh hell it wasn't. I wished I had told Egland the point of the flower. Knowing he was confused and out of the loop hurt slightly because I wanted that damn flower to be moved to his left ear so badly. Then the whispers began.

"Miss. Lillica has chosen."

"Miss. Lillica has found someone."

"What does he feel for her?"

"He's a foreigner, is he not?"

"Does he not know the customs?"

"What's their relationship?"

"What are they all talking about Lillica?" England asked after a while of hearing the whispers. I smiled lightly, body trembling slightly. This was so unlike me. It scared me.

"At the end of the Maiden's Dance, the maidens come down and put the flower over their heart behind the right ear of their chosen." I explained. England cocked a fuzzy eyebrow.

"And what have they chosen the person for?" England asked. I felt tears in my eyes. This seriously wasn't like me.

"It's called the Lover's Festival for a reason, England." He froze then. Looking at me with wide eyes, a completely shocked expression on his face. "If you leave the flower, it means you are not sure of your feelings." I continue. "If you move it to your left ear, it means you feel the same." I felt a single tear go down my face as my smile fell. "And if you don't return the feelings, you remove the flower and drop it to the ground." England continued to stare at me. His hand moved and wiped my eyes.

"Don't cry Lilly." He whispered. My heart began to hammer in my chest. I watched England, not saying a word. He wasn't moving, which means he doesn't know how he feels. That hurt some, but I could deal with it. As long as he didn't drop it in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! She fucking admitted it! She used a festival to do it, and she didn't do it completely of her own free will, but it happened!


	30. Chapter 30

**Lillica's POV**

To say the rest of the time England stayed was awkward would be an understatement on the level of saying America has a hero complex. I couldn't look England in the eye, I couldn't speak without stuttering slightly. And it just felt weird to me. And I didn't know what to do about it. When England left, it was even more awkward.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at the conference next month." He said. I nodded, falling into the habit of hugging him as usual, but I felt him stiffen. I hated that. My arms just dropped to my sides. "Goodbye Lillica." And he left. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. That was awful. I closed the door and slid to the floor, letting my head fall back against the wall.

"You're an idiot Lillica. A complete and utter idiot." I sighed then and stood, heading to my balcony to get some sun bathing in. My cell phone rang and when I answered it, I was met with the sweet, happy voice of Italy.

" _Hiya Lillica! How'd the festival go?"_ The young Italian asked.

"Well, England knows I love him."

" _What? That'sa great! I'mma so happy for you. How did he respond?"_ I sighed.

"He didn't. He doesn't know what his feelings towards me are and the last few days have just been so awkward and strained between us." I bit my lip. "I think I messed up Italy."

 _"But how could he not like you back? You're really pretty, and funny, and kind_."

"That doesn't make a relationship Italy. It's more than looks and humor. And I'm not the nicest, you know that... do you think it has something to do with America being my brother." The line was silent for a few minutes, with a bit of mumbling on the other side. It sounded sort of like Germany, which really didn't surprise me.

 _"If that is the reason, I feel really really sorry for him."_ Italy said. " _Missing out on a bella like you would be a big mistake for him. Do you want me to talk to Brother France and Brother Spain?"_

"No, I don't know if that'd help any. Listen Italy, I'm going to let you go. Enjoy the rest of your vacation with Germany. I'll see you off before you two head home, and I'll see you again at the conference."

" _Alrighty then. Bye bye Lillica_."

"Bye bye Italy." And I hung up. I released a long sigh, taking off my clothes and laying on my back. I looked among the trees and saw the same Teha birds from when England came for the business meeting a few weeks ago. Now it kinda felt like they were mocking me.

"Do you think, I'll ever be happy like you two? Or am I doomed since I am not human, but a country?" I held out my arm and the two flew over and landed on my forearm together. "I'm jealous of you two." I laugh lightly to myself. My arm moved slightly, scaring the two Teha birds off.

I just laid there for a while, soaking in the sun's rays when my phone rang again. I answered it to hear Spain.

" _Hola, Lillica. I'm sorry to call, but I just spoke with Italy."_ Came the Spaniard's voice. I sighed.

"I told him not to tell you." I said. Spain laughed lightly.

" _Si, well, I would have found out either way. I want you to tell me exactly what happened. Preferably before America finds out_." I paled.

"He's going to flip his shit when he finds out." I said, but sighed and relay the details to Spain anyways.

" _I see. I don't believe you have anything to worry about, chica. England's probably just confused and sorting his thoughts out. Not to put your hopes up, but he does talk quite highly of you._ " I blushed lightly.

"R-Really?" Spain made an affirmative noise.

 _"Si. He's always talking about how reliable you are and focused you can be. Everyone agrees of course, but I can read the underlying meanings. You're strong and independent, being your own country instead of one of America's properties. You don't just take anything lying down. You will also stand up for anyone. You also aren't prejudice like the rest of us, considering you're new to being known by the world._ " I smiled.

"What would Romano say if he heard you praising me like that?" I teased. Spain laughed a little.

" _Roma knows he's the only one for me. I just wanted to cheer a a beautiful senorita and amiga._ " My smile changed from it's teasing form to a softer one.

"Thank you Spain."

" _No problems Lillica. I'll see you at the next meeting. Adios._ "

"Goodbye Spain." And I hung up, still with the soft smile on my face. Maybe I didn't actually fuck up?


	31. Chapter 31

**Lillica's POV**

I had my New Year's Festival and a week later was headed to Germany's conference hall for the meeting planned. America had yet to ask me about my feelings for England, which means he still had no clue what happened three weeks ago. Which means he's gonna flip when he finds out.

When we entered the conference hall, my eyes locked with England's on complete accident. I smiled lightly, but he blushed and looked away. I frowned a little, but went and sat next to America. The meeting began and I couldn't help but have my eyes flicker over to England every so often. Once the meeting was over, France fucking approached me.

"So Lillica. I heard you admited your undying love to England." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" America asked. I could feel the annoyance beginning to radiate off him. France turned to my brother.

"Well, according to Spain, at Lillica's festival in December, she told England she loved him with one of her customs. Something about a Maiden's Dance." America's head snapped towards me.

"He came to your Lover's Festival? You love him? What the hell Lillica!" I growled and stood.

"Yes! I fucking do! Deal with it America!"

"I can't believe that jerk slept with my sister." America mumbled. I frowned.

"He didn't sleep with me, America." I said with a small frown.

"But he said he loved you too, right?" I shook my head.

"He didn't touch the flower." America's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He doesn't know how he feels? What the hell! That ass was always telling me not to be indecisive when growing up." France had decided to leave at this point. And I glared at his back.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't know his own or not, America. The fact of the matter is, he knows mine."

"If he hurts you, I'll end him." America says with a determined and protective glint in his eye. Oh the perks of having a protective older brother.

"Alfred." I say softly, so only he could hear me. "Don't go to war on my behalf. It ends up fucking everyone up."

"So you can go to war for him, but I can't go to war for you?" I smile lightly.

"I can because I'm still so small. I won't cause a giant uproar with everyone else. You will." America pouted.

"Whatever. Just can't let me be a hero." I smiled and hugged him, wrapping my legs around him too.

"You'll always be a hero to me, big brother." America smiled as he hugged me back.

"Good. And England will obviously say yes to you soon! I mean, who could say no to one of my awesome siblings?" He laughed obnoxiously, but I could still see the big brother inside wanting to go kick England's teeth in.

The next meeting went alright as well, and then it was time for lunch. And I had no fucking clue what to do with myself. Spain and Romano had gone on a date, same with Italy and Germany. And I don't think it'd be the best idea to ask England. I could obviously go eat with America, but I'm not feeling fast food.

"Hey you." I turned to see that Ireland was there. I smiled lightly.

"Hello Ireland. It's good to see you here from the beginning and not half way through the week." He just rolled his eyes a it.

"Yeah whatever. My brother's and I, not includin' Iggy, were wonderin' if you'd have lunch with us. We have a few things we'd like to discuss with you." The Irishman said. I nodded a bit.

"Alright. I don't see why not." And so we went out to a beer hall. And the beer was really good, though I'm more for drinking fruity and sweet things. "So what made you three want to eat lunch with me?" I asked the three brother's in front of me. Scotland was smoking a cigarette while Ireland drank his beer. Wales decided to be the one to break the ice.

"We heard you have a thing for our brother England." He said. "Is this some outlandish lie or is there actual truth to this statement?" I sighed, placing my mug down and crossing my legs.

"Depends on what you've heard and from who." I stated.

"Well," Ireland began, placing his empty mug down and ordering another. "We heard it from France. And he apparently heard it from Italy, who heard it from you."

"And how far out of proportion did France take it?" I asked. The man loved to over romanticize things, as well as add in a few dirty details.

"Said somethin' about a Maiden Dance and a Lover's Festival and losing purity." Scotland said as he tapped the ashes from his cigarette into an ashtray on the table. I sighed.

"Well, England and I never had sex. So I'm still pure as a maiden since I am still one. The Lover's Festival is just one of my many festivals that I have, and the Maiden Dance is used to admit one's feelings. Through my customs, I told England I loved him, and he hasn't responded to it and seems to be extremely nervous about it all." I sighed and took a swig of my beer before eating a bit.

"So that's the story?" Wales asked. I nodded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, overly romantic, or sexual. Just a love confession that got no response." I pouted slightly. "Why do you all care anyways? I thought you all hated England."

"It's not that we really hate him." Scotland said. "Just don't like him, at all. And you may be a complete scadge sometimes, but you're reliable. That and the fuckin' daftie wouldn't know what to do with a fine lass like yourself if you bounced on his lap in nothin' but your knickers." I giggled.

"You act like I'd be wearing anything in the first place." The three looked at me for a few seconds before Scotland and Ireland threw their heads back and started to laugh.

"She's a keeper." Ireland said. "She'll fit right in if Iggy can get his head out of his arse." I smiled. I just got accepted to the family... sort of. It made my heart soar.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lillica's POV**

When I returned to the meeting hall with Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, we were all laughing and talking like old friends. They were great guys, really. They just didn't really like England.

Speaking of which, he took one look at me with his older brother's, and his furry brow furrowed and he stood slightly.

"The hell are you tossers doing with Lillica?" England asked. Scotland looked at him and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, we decided to hear the story straight from the horse's mouth, considerin' you won't tell us shit. And why are you so defensive. It's not like she's your lass or anythin'." England and I blushed.

"He'd need to get his head out of his arse first." Ireland said, sitting in his spot, Wales following suit. Scotland just pulled me a little closer.

"Talk to you later, Lillica." I smiled lightly and hugged him a little.

"Talk to you later Scotland." And we sat in our respective places. England just looked at me like I had abandoned him, and I frowned, feeling a little upset. I knew why he felt betrayed, I was with his brother's, who I had seen beat him up, and had hugged Scotland. But he knew my heart was with him.

The next meeting was boring, and if I wasn't able to switch into my business mode, I might have fallen asleep like America, or the Italian brothers. But I didn't and helped keep the conversation going, waking America every so often and yelling at the Italians with Germany.

"This is getting us nowhere." I groaned after hearing America snore again. I just bopped him over the head. "Wake the fuck up." I said, watching as he held the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for Lillica?" America whined. I glared at him.

"We are in the middle of a meeting. What we are discussing does affect you, so pay attention or you are going to end up fucking yourself up." My gaze switched to Italy and Romano. "And you two! This affects you too. Stay awake. I sure as hell won't help you out if you fuck yourselves up."

"Why are you being so mean Lillica?" Italy asked.

"Because you're slacking off. Dear hell." I growled sitting back down before beginning to talk with the others again, glad that I got America, Italy, and Romano to pay attention for now.

"That's all for today." Germany said, looking over his notes. "We'll continue tomorrow to finish up, and we'll have our next meeting in Italy and Romano's conference hall near the begining of summer." And so we all filed out. I sighed as I collected my things.

"Lillica." I turned to see England. I smiled.

"Hello England. We didn't really get to talk much today. It's a real shame." I said. England opened his mouth to say something, but Scotland and Ireland grabbed him and drug him away. "If you beat him up again, I'm kicking your asses!" I yelled after them.

"Don't worry Lillica." Scotland yelled back. "Not unless this eeejit decides to start somethin'." And away they went with a yelling England. America stood next to me.

"What was that about?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"No clue. Well, let's go. I'm kind of tired, and I have the feeling I need to go over a few things with you again. Hey Canada!" I called to America's twin. "You want to help me knock a few things into our brother's head?" Canada just smiled.

"No, I'm going to go watch some hockey in my hotel room." He responded. I just nodded.

"Who are you talking to Lillica?" America asked. I frowned.

"Canada. Your twin you ass." I said before walking away.


	33. Chapter 33

**Lillica's POV**

The next day had everyone sitting in the conference hall waiting for England. Which, might I say, is extremely weird and unlike him to be late for something like this. I looked over to Scotland, who was smirking and just shrugged.

"I'm going to go get him." I said, just about to stand when the doors opened. There stood a very red faced England.

"It's about time you showed up." Germany said.

"Give me a second." England said, walking over to me, pulling out a white lily. I stared at him as he tucked it behind my right ear. He had a full blown blush on his face as I just stared at him, eyes wide.

"Wh-Wha-"

"I'm no damn maiden." England interrupted me. "I have no flower attire or a festive dance. But I figured this was as close as I could get." England looked away. "It's not like I couldn't just say it out right in front of everyone. I just thought this would mean more to you." It clicked and I smiled wide as I gently moved the flower to behind my left ear. Standing and grabbing England by the front of his shirt with both hands and pulling him down into a kiss, the room was quiet. Well, for a few seconds.

"Yay! Lillica got her man!" Italy cheered from his seat.

"Told you this would be a good idea you eeejit!" Scotland said as Ireland whistled.

"This is cute and all, but we still have a meeting to finish." Germany said. I pulled away from England with a wide smile.

"He does have a point... Arthur." The entire room went silent again as the blushes on mine and England's faces brightened.

"Alright... Lilly." My blushed brightened just a pinch more as he gave me another quick kiss on the lips and pulled away, going to his seat. As soon as he sat down, Germany cleared his throat and began the meeting again.

"When did you tell him your name?" America asked.

"A while ago." I responded. "And he told me his at the same time." The meeting ended and England came over to me.

"I'm afraid to say that I'm terribly busy the next few months, Lillica. I won't be able to visit." I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"I'll have to visit you then." I said. England smiled back, before quickly looking away.

"W-Well, I'll still be terribly busy-"

"But you can't just tell a lady no." I finished. England nodded.

"Hey, that's fine. We can keep her company." Scotland said as he came over with Ireland and Wales. England wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You will leave my bird alone." England said.

"Whoa, wait a minute." America said, taking England's hand off from me. "That's my little sister you happen to be talking about man. You can't just claim her because you two are dating." America pulled me to him. "My little sister is too pure and cute for an ass like you." I giggled.

"Oh America. You act like he'll jump me as soon as he gets the chance. He is a gentlemen after all." Scotland laughed at my words.

"You fallin' for that front?" I giggled again.

"Oh please, don't tease him too much." I wiggle out of America's arms and cling to England, arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. "I can do that on my own. I mean, I can't promise that I'll be any more decent when you're around." I said as I faced England.

"LILLICA!" Italy said as he came over with a smile. "I'm so happy for you!" He said as I let go of England to hug him, both of us jumping up and down and squealing.

"So about that double date?" Spain said as he came over with Romano and Germany and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll have to plan that out with England. He's always so busy you know." I tease.

"Are you quite done?" England asked. I giggled as I hugged him.

"I, unfortunately, have something I have to do." I said with a small smile. "So I have to be on my way. I will see you later England. I'll come see you as soon as I can." And I kissed England again before leaving, waving as I walked away and out of the room.

**FFWD 11 months**

The Lover's Festival was well under way. I was preparing for the Maiden's dance, dressing in my Helka flower attire and putting on my morka robe. England was sitting in the crowd, Italy, Germany, Spain, and Romano were sitting with the coupled people in the very back.

"Miss. Lillica, Mr. England is in the crowd again." One of the maidens said. I smiled and nodded. "Is he your chosen again?" I nodded again. "Good luck." The islanders didn't really notice much difference between England and I, besides a little better trade with him and his brothers.

The dance began and ended, with me walking down to England and straddling his lap, putting a white lilly behind his right ear. England blushed lightly as he moved it to behind his left ear and leaned up to kiss me, causing my people to cheer loudly.

When England and I returned to my house, I didn't lose my purity, but I happily cuddled with him under my covers as we shared sweet kisses.

"I love you Arthur." I whispered as we were drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Lilly." England whispered back. I glanced out the window to see two Teha birds sitting on my balcony, cuddled together on the railing, two different colors on their half hearts. And they looked as happy as I felt at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
